Dancing Obsession
by LuciferDragon
Summary: Lovers and friends are sent into the future with their memories erased to start new lives. The only way for everyone's memories to return is for the old Feudal Lord and his wife to fall in love again. SesshomaruXOC
1. Prelude

Prelude Remake

After many years of searching, his dreams were finally fulfilled. Now as the Lord of the Western Lands stood at the alter in his best dress robes and his usual boa around his arm, waiting for his bride, he tried to think back to when he was this happy.

His half-brother nudged him in the side to bring him back to Earth. "Here she comes. Ready?"

He let out a short breath and turned his gaze towards the vine covered arch entryway, catching a short glimpse of the other three feudal lords and their families, standing in two groups so they could form a walkway. At his side were his friends Koga and Miroku, along with his best man and brother InuYasha. Shippo, who had just recently turned 15, was given the position as ring bearer. Sango and Ayame, the two bridesmaids, walked down the walkway and took their places across from them.

After that, the breath was almost knocked out of him at what he saw. The woman who was to be his bride stood there, her black dog ears perked up proudly out of her silver hair. She wore a black and red wedding dress ("I'm actually going to tell the truth and wear the proper colors," she had said one night when they were in bed), that trailed behind her; he couldn't wait to tear it off of her later. She walked out on Naraku's arm until they parted at the alter. He took her hands in his larger ones and they faced each other with looks that could only say 'We're finally getting married.'

"Dearly beloved," the priest said in a dull monotone. A sharp, threatening glance from the Feudal Lord made the priest pick up his pace. "We are gathered here today, to witess the ceremony in which this man, and this woman will be joined in holy matrimony."

The woman named Yamika smiled, and he couldn't help but smile back. This was without a doubt the happiest day in his whole life.

"If there are any among us who do not believe these two should wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Oh I've got my objections!" someone said, making everyone gasp and look back at the entry way. The lord took Yamika into his arms in a protective grasp while their friends and the other feudal lords grabbed their weapons.

"Sakotse," the lord said, his gold eyes glowing with anger and his voice hinting a snarl. "You were exiled from the Western Lands long ago. What are you doing at my wedding?"

Sakotse only continued smiling. "Oh dear Lord Sesshomaru. Did you really think I'd take exile well? With the time I was gone, I learned a little trick that could get my proper revenge."

The lords ran at Sakotse, but were pushed out of the way by an unseen force blown from her hand. Sango, Ayame, Koga, Naraku, Miroku, InuYasha, and Shippo all gathered in front of Sesshomaru and Yamika.

"Like it'll do any good," Sakotse said, making a large bubble form around them. "You're all going together to begin with."

Koga used his whirlwinds against the bubble, but it didn't do any good.

"What are you planning to do to us?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Wipe your memories and send you into the future," Sakotse answered simply. "You'll all restart your lives without your memories of these days. Meaning you and your new wife won't even know each other if you pass by one another."

Sesshomaru growled. "You won't get away with this."

"I believe I already have. But don't fret. How about this deal? If you and Lady Yamika happen to fall in love again, on your first true kiss, everyone's memories will be restored. 'Course that all goes on the key word 'if'." Sakotse sighed. "Oh me, oh my, I guess I'd better get on with it before the other lords wake." Grinning, she raised her hands, holding all her fingers together and one thumb pulled in. The bubble floated up. As she opened the nine fingers, each person was pulled into a seperate yet equally powerful bubble.

Dark electricity formed in the sky as a portal opened, causing wind to blow in strange directions.  
Sesshomaru growled and drew Tokijin. "Damn it! Yamika!" He swiped his sword against the bubble to no avail.

Sakotse lifted the bubbles and tossed them all into the portal. They each got one last glimpse of each other before their memories were erased and sent through a time void, in which they each took on the form of embryos. They were put back on Earth at different times in the new form of unborn fetuses.

Back in the Feudal Era, Kirara emerged from her hiding place. She took off to find a place where she could remain safe until the time came to find everyone again.

Just so you know, I, Kat Phillips,in no way own InuYasha. ... Just a plushie of Fluff-fluff that I love dearly. :squeezes Sesshy plushie:  
Sesshy plushie: >,O  
Oh, and a window poster, and a mini statue, and a magazine, and two shirts, and a poster of Sesshy on my wall where there's room... that's all the Inu stuff I can think of... besides TCG cards that just came out... but not the original series... or the movies... or the mangas... yeah. OH! And by the way, if I can get a bit better at drawing all of the characters (right now I'm only good at drawing free-hand Sesshomaru and Yamika and a bit of InuYasha) I'm gonna try to put it in a manga form, so everyone can see what's going on. Just an idea. And since I'm getting bombarded by pop-ups, I shall leave you all. Keep checking my DA account to see if the characters designs and starts of the manga are up. Don't expect anything until after the 9th of July though, I'm without a scanner until then, so good-bye all, and keep reviewing for the 3rd chapter. It's written, just waiting for the reviews.


	2. It Starts

**Dancing Obsession **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Yamika, and any other OC characters.**

**Prelude**

"I give! Shit, man! I give!"

Another punch landed on the victim's jaw. "If you give, then pay up!"

"Alright! Alright!" The guy reached into his pocket and pulled out what had to be 2,000 yen.

The person doing the attacking took the wad of money by plucking it out of the victim's hand. His eyes were hidden in shadow. "Thanks, Prick." He put a hand up to the guy's cheek in a soft gesture. "Now I suppose I could let you live…" The victim nodded vigorously, "but what's the fun in that?" He snapped the guy's neck with a twist of his hand and let him slip down the wall. The attacker put the money in his white overcoat and left the alley.

* * *

**Dancing Obsession**

**Chapter 1**

**Meet the Challenge**

The man in the white overcoat walked down a street in Tokyo, hands in his pockets and fingering the money he had collected only a few hours before. He walked in a straight path with his long silver hair flowing out behind him. People nervously moved to the side when they saw his bright amber eyes, knowing instantly who he was. He took a pack of cigarettes out of his left pocket and put one in his mouth, lighting it with his pitch black and blood red lighter, shoving them back into his pocket afterward and letting a puff of smoke escape from between his lips.

"Hey, check this babe out! She's clearing the moves with ease!"

The man looked up at where he heard the voice and saw he was standing outside an arcade. "Hmm.." He entered the arcade, pushing people to the side as he went up to see what the commotion was. Everyone was crowded around a "Dance Dance Revolution" game and there was a girl with long hair and wearing a short black skirt and a silver spaghetti-strap shirt, and she was dancing against some guys who had a ghost of a chance of winning against her. She jumped onto the last two arrows as the guy stumbled and fell on his face.

"Heh. Pay up loser," she said, not even seeming to break a sweat.

The guy on the ground reached into his pocket and pulled out seven hundred yen. "Damn, bitch. You really are good."

"Feh, of course." She crossed her arms and faced the crowd. "So who's next?" She looked at the man in the white overcoat and pointed at him. "Hey, how about you? You seem up to any challenge."

"Heh. Alright, why not?" He took off his overcoat and put it over the side of the bar, taking his place in the center.

"So what should the stakes be," the girl asked while setting up a new game. She looked at him outta the corner of her red eyes. "By the way, my name's Yamika. Who are you?"

"You can just call me Sesshomaru. By stakes, why don't we leave that up to you?"

"Alright." She stood up straight and extended her hand. "You're pretty handsome, how about if I win, you take me out to dinner?"

"Fine." Sesshomaru stood up and took her hand. "But if I win, you're paying for the food."

Yamika smiled and they shook on it. "You're on."


	3. Getting to Know You

**Still don't own anything besides that long list of stuff in the prelude**

**Dancing Obsession**

**Chapter 2**

Once Yamika was satisfied with her choice of song, it being the fastest on Extreme, Legend of Maxx, she set it on heavy and Sesshomaru did the same. Yamika grinned. "So I'm guessing you've played before?"

"Not exactly," he said before the game began.

The crowd gasped in amazement at both of their abilities to hit almost every arrow. A flurry of 'Greats' and 'Perfects' were on the screen, but only went so low as 'Good' a few times for both of them. They both landed the last double, slightly out of breath.

"You're pretty good for someone who's never played before," Yamika said as their scores were totaled. To everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru had lost only by a few points. No one had ever managed to get that close to beating her! "Looks like someone owes me dinner!"

"How about lunch?" he asked.

"That works as well," she said as she stepped down off the platform.

He grabbed his coat and put it on before offering her his arm, which she took and they both left the arcade with the people parting to make an exit, whispering amonst themselves at the marval they had just seen.

The two turned left once out the doors, and let down the street towards a pizzaria.

"No way! You're starting Rausten College? That's where I go."

"Well isn't that a coincidence. What's your home-room?"

"Miss Eirica."

"That's who my friends and I were given."

"Well watch out. She's giving a pop quiz tomorrow on Gengus Khan. Like we really give a flying shit what some person did in the past. What's done is done, I say."

"Good saying to live by," he said as he opened the door for them both, and they instantly were hit with the smell of baking pizza.

"Hey!" said a guy behind the counter, fipping around pizza dough. "You two sit wherever you want, I'll be right wit ya, okay?"

Yamika and Sesshomaru nodded and picked a booth close to the kitchen.

"So how old are you exactly?" Yamika asked as someone came out and took their drink order. "A Coke, please."

"Same here," he said before answering, "24"

"Wow, I'm 23. Got me beat by a year."

He raised an eyebrow. "23 and still playing silly games?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I still play games like a child. But it actually comes in handy. It's how I get my income when I hear there's a tournament going on uptown. No one's been able to beat me yet. And anyway, what about you? You played."

"Ah, that may be true, but if you'll remember correctly, you asked me to lay and I agreed. Secondly, I told you I've never played before, making that my first time." The person came back with the drinks as Yamika thought back.

"Oh yeah." She shrugged and took a sip of her soda.

"What can I get'cha two?" the waitress said, taking out the bill sheet again and clicking her pen.

"A whole pizza, pepperoni for the two of us," Sesshomaru said, not letting Yamika say anything.

She sputtered in protest. "But-"

"Who's buying again?"

She crossed her arms. "You." She smiled. "Because I kicked your ass in DDR."

"You kick everyone's ass, remember?" he said and handed the waitress the unopened menus. "But if you want to order something else, go right ahead."

She brightened up. "An order of cheese sticks as well."

The waitress wrote it down and left them again.

Sesshomaru just looked at her. "All that sputtering just for cheese sticks?"

"Hey, a girl's gotta have her cheese sticks, ok?" Yamika said, pulling a weird face and putting a fist on a hip.

Sesshomaru chuckled at her posture. "I guess there's always something with women," he said as he reached in his coat pocket for his cigarettes and his lighter.

He had just gotten a cigarette in his mouth and was about to light it when she said, "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

He pulled the hand that had the lighter away without getting to light his smoke. "I mean, a woman's always gotta have something. With a lot, it's shoes. Most others, clothes. Basically shopping. Then there's the other weirdos who have to have a certain food. Like you with cheese sticks." Thinking that this might insult her, he quickly added in, "Not that's it's a bad thing. I'd much rather perfer treating someone to food than a whole store."

She smiled. "That's true. No, you'll come to find out that I don't exactly like shopping for shoes or the such. Really, the only shoes I wear are these trusty ol' combat boots." She moved her leg into the aisle to show off her boots while Sesshomaru finally lit his cigarette. He let out a big puff of smoke as she put both her legs underneath the table. "So where do you originally come from?"

"Oh, nowhere big. This is my first time in Tokyo. Were you born here?"

"Yeah. It's pretty cool. Lots to do."

The waitress came back with Yamika's cheese sticks. "And cheese sticks for the lady. Just from the oven."

Yamika took them. "Thanks." She then proceeded to eat. "You want one, since you're buying them?"

"Yeah, why not?" He put his cigarette into the black dish on the table and bit into a cheese stick, just narrowly avoding burning his tongue. "Holy shit! They're hot!"

"Well duh," Yamika said, pulling at the cheese. "Just from the oven usually means 'Caution, we're hot dumbass'."

"How are you-"

"I've developed a way to ignore it. Comes in handy."

He took a drink from his Coke and let it sit on his tongue.

"So anyway, how many friends do you have?"

He swallowed. "Three, and then my brother."

"How old is your brother?"

"Why, you're not interested in me and want my brother? I see how it is. I take you out to lunch out of what goodness is left in my heart, and-"

Yamika started laughing. "No, no, no. I just wanted to know if he'd be in class with us."

"He's not. He's in 12th grade of High School. He's transfering so he can live with us. He's only 18."

"Bet he got beat up by you a lot growing up."

"Oh yeah. My friends will be in class with us though. There's Koga, he's 23 like you, and then Miroku, he's a bit of a pervert, he's 24. Then there's Naraku, he's 23 as well. He's kinda-" he stuck out his tongue to the side and circled a finger around his head- "psycho. Sometimes talks about 'when I rule the world' this and other senseless whatnot."

Yamika almost spit out her Coke from laughing. "Sounds like someone I knew in High School a long time ago."

"Oh really? Did you go to school with Naraku by any chance?"

"No, her name was Dara. She should be 27 right now."

Just then the pizza came, interrupting them.

"Wow, looks great, thanks."

The waitress ripped off the bill and placed it on the table. "Whenever you're ready."

Sesshomaru reached into his coat pocket and took out the right amount of bills from what he had collected today. "Here miss. And there's a couple more for yourself."

The waitress clicked her tongue and pocketed the extra. "That's nicer than a tip, but I don't think you should do that kind of stuff in front of your girlfriend here."

Yamika almost choked on her slice of pizza.

"We actually just met. I lost at a bet, so I'm keeping my promise," Sesshomaru explained.

"We'll I haven't heard of that excuse before. If you really keep all your promises, girl, he's a keeper." And with a final laugh, she was gone.

The rest of the time they were there, they ate in silence, blushing if their eyes happened to meet.


	4. Images of Things Foretold

Dancing Obsession

Chapter 3

Images of Things Foretold

After deciding to spend the rest of the day together, the two walked along the pier, watching the sun go down and laughing at what the other had to say. They stopped after awhile and leaned against the railing, laughing at something Sesshomaru had just said. Once their laughter had subsided, they absentmindedly stared at each other.

"You know, you have really pretty eyes, "Yamika said, staring up at his gold eyes.

"Only my brother and I have eyes like this. No one in my family has bright amber eyes, only brown or dull blue. Yours are unique too, unless you wear those colored contacts," he responded while looking at her red eyes.

"Same here. No one but me has them. Green and brown run in my family. Last time I checked, those combined don't make red."

They looked at each other for a few more seconds before Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as he was pushed from behind on accident. In his fall, his lips landed on Yamika's, causing her eyes to go wide as well. Suddenly, something like a heartbeat sounded and something pulsated around them. An image of two people looking exactly like them appeared. The Sesshomaru look-alike had two maroon stripes across each of his cheeks and a moon on his forehead. He wore what looked like pinkish eye shadow and a white kimono with red markings. Yamika's look-alike was almost close to what she was like now, except for two black dog ears sticking out of her silver hair. The two look-alikes were in a dimly lit bedroom. There was a flash and the scene changed to where they were naked and in bed, leaning against the wall behind them, kissing passionately. There was another flash and the two were tightly together, moving in quick, thrusting movements. The Sesshomaru double was lightly kissing and nipping the other Yamika, who had her ears pulled back and was pulling Sesshomaru even closer to her.

In real life, the real Sesshomaru and Yamika had pulled apart and fell back, each looking at the other a bit horrified. Another picture of the doubles kissing each other after what had gone on appeared. Yamika scrambled up. "I-I have to go!" She turned and ran.

"Yamika wait! It's not safe to be-" he cut off his yelling, seeing she was too far away to hear, "-alone," he muttered and got up, running after her. "God damn it, I hate running. I gotta quit smoking."

Yamika ducked into an alley and stopped dead in her tracks. Four men were harassing another man right in front of her.

"You know we've given you plenty of time, Kishimito," one of them said.

The man on the ground known as Kishimito stuttered, "I'm sorry! I've gotten almost all of the money! Please, let me work a few more days and I'll have it, I swear!"

"I don't know," the first man said. "What do you think InuYasha?"

One of the four men who had been sitting on a trash can observing the whole thing, blew out a puff of smoke and jumped down. Sighing, he sat on his heels in front of the man, his silver hair that just passed his waist fell over his shoulders. "Kishi, Kishi, Kishi, what am I going to do with you? You still owe us quite a hefty fine, so I don't know where you get the idea that we're-"

"Hey InuYasha!" one of the men said from behind Yamika. Her eyes went wide as he spoke. She hadn't even seen him move! "We got ourselves a little witness here!" He grabbed Yamika's arms and held them behind her back.

The one known as InuYasha stood up and walked over to them.

"How much did you see and hear?"

"All of it, and you'll be reported!"

They all started laughing and InuYasha looked at her amused. His eyes caught her attention: They were gold. What Sesshomaru had said entered her mind, 'Only my brother and I have eyes like this...'

One of the men who had long black hair tied back tossed InuYasha a lead pipe. "Shut her up, would ya?"

InuYasha raised the pipe and was about to bring it down on her head when a voice rang out in a threatening tone, "Don't you dare, InuYasha!"

The pipe stopped mid swing and the other three moved back.

"She's a witness, brother!"

Sesshomaru entered the alleyway and put his hands on Yamika's shoulders. "She's with me."

"Sesshomaru, what the hell is going on?" Yamika demanded.

Sesshomaru sighed and hesitated before answering, "We're a small gang that does this as a part-time job, I guess you could say. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't think there was a reason. Now don't be afraid, no they won't hurt you. Everyone, come into the light so we can all be properly introduced."

Kishimito, Yamika noticed, was long gone, most likely using her misfortune as an opportune moment to escape. All four of the men stepped into the illuminating slip of light from the street lamp outside of the alley.

"Yamika, this is my brother and friends. There's InuYasha"- he pointed to the one that had the lead pipe still in his hands. InuYasha must've just noticed because he tossed it back into the alley with a sharp movement and smiled sheepishly. He had on a red vest that was open to show off his chest and was wearing black leather pants. Also, he wore a pair of biker boots that were unlaced and standing over his pants. On his hands were biker gloves, the ones with cut off fingers and velcro straps to hold them on the wrist- "next to him is Koga" - he pointed to the man with the pulled back long hair. He had on a baggy brown shirt and loose baggy pants that covered his feet. He had what seemed like dark blue eyes- "that's Miroku" he then pointed to a man with a short black pony tail. He was wearing a black t-shirt with purple hems and regular black jeans- "and last but not least, Naraku" -he pointed to the last man who wore some of his hair back but left the rest down. He was wearing a black t-shirt with blue hems and blue jeans. "Everyone, this is Yamika. She kicked my ass in Dance Dance Revolution so I kept my promise and treated her to lunch."

"And so why are you still with her?" Naraku asked.

"Thought I'd be nice and treat her to a day out, anything wrong with it?"

"No, nothing wrong."

"This has been great, but it's getting a bit late, and we've got classes tomorrow," Miroku said. "Shall we all turn in?"

They all muttered a response and turned to leave. InuYasha stopped and held out a hand. He turned back to Yamika. "Hey, where do you live? We'll walk you home."

"Oh, not too far from here. Two blocks south and another few blocks east."

"Well then, it's your lucky day, you're actually on our way home."

Sesshomaru held out his arm like he did before and she took it. "If you stick with us, I promise that no one will bother you."

They all walked with her until they got to her apartment. Koga, InuYasha, Miroku, and Naraku left to head home down the way.

"Well, thanks for today," Yamika said.

"I'm sorry you almost got killed. It all started because I was clumsy and all of that crap happened-"

Yamika put a finger over his lips. "It's ok. It's not your fault. I freaked out and ran. Something just must've been triggered and set off something strange."

"Yeah, but to the both of us?"

"Whoever said we saw the same thing?"

"What else would make us do that at the same time? Yamika, I saw us. We were... different, but it was still us. We were having sex. Don't tell me you saw something different!"

"I did see that, but-"

"There's no 'buts' for this. How could the vision be given to both of us if it never happened?"

"I don't know..." After a moment's silence Yamika continued, "How about we forget about it? We just act like nothing happened."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Right. ... So I guess this is where we say goodnight."

"Yeah. Well, see you tomorrow. Goodnight." She opened the door and walked in.

"Goodnight," he said and walked off her porch.

Inside, Yamika leaned against the closed door with a sigh and a smile. "Don't look now girl, but I think you're in love," she said to herself.

"Yamika! Is that you?" There was the sound of two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs. Her friends Sango and Ayame turned the corner.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sango asked, putting her hands on Yamika's shoulders.

"Out and about with some people that are going to be in class with us starting tomorrow," she answered. "I'm sorry to have worried you, but I'm tired, so if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna turn in."

She went upstairs and closed the door to her room, falling onto her bed. The images from before flashed in her eyes. She rolled over. 'What the hell does this mean?'


	5. Desicions and Dates

Dancing Obsession

Chapter 4

Decisions and Dates

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Go away..."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Alright you little fucker, I'm awake..."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Yamika groaned into her pillow and reached for her alarm clock, whacking the buttons with the palm of her hand until the beep from hell went away. She sat up and yawned, cracking her back as she stretched. "TGIF, eh Fluffy?" She looked at her desk that contained a ball python, hanging out on a stick in his tank. "But what does it matter to you? You're a flippin snake. You don't have to worry about being..." she glanced at the clock and panicked. "AIYA! LATE! I'M LATE! GOD DAMN IT I HATE MORNING CLASSES!"

She ran into her closet and started throwing clothes over her shoulders. Satisfied with a pair of black bondage pants and a red tube top over a mesh shirt, she pulled on her boots and zipped them up. She ran a brush through her hair quickly and picked up her bag and her laptop. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a Dannon Frusion from the fridge and ran out the door, barely having any time to lock it.

The doors to Miss Eirica's classroom opened as a winded Yamika entered. She slouched down the stairs and took her usual seat next to her friends. "Yo. Why didn't you guys wake me up?" she asked as she set up her laptop.

"We tried dumbass, but you didn't wake up," Ayame said while applying her make-up. As preppy as she was, she was still a cool person to hang out with. Most of the time. Her usual white afghan sweater hung on the back of her seat. Instead of notes, electronics, or anything that might help her pass out on her desk, there was an assortment of make-up and other whatnot on it.

"Aya-chan, don't tell me you're gonna be cheating off of Sango-chan the whole time. You were supposed to've studied all week!"

"I know and I did... for five minutes. Look, you know me, alright. I'd much rather choose beauty over brains, but the job application at the modeling place said I needed a college degree to get in. I didn't see how knowing about some smelly conqueror from the past would help me out."

"It's the overall of what you learn, Aya-chan," Sango said, adjusting the sleeves of the pink shirt she had on. "If Miss Eirica wants to go off and make us learn about Chinese history as well as Japanese, then by all means let her. It's her class anyway."

Ayame pouted. "I despise whoever at the modeling place said they need a college degree. Hell, I despise Miss Eirica for making us learn about the Chinese dynasty. College life isn't so bad."

Sango grinned. "Is it because it's so far away from your dad and you can screw whatever guy you so choose?"

"That and the parties. By the way, it's Friday, so where do we want to go out tonight."

"It's my choice, if you don't remember," Yamika said, taking a couple of sips of her Frusion. "I say we go to the Raven."

"Of course," Sango said. "We know how much you like to go rave."

"And if they pass out what they call mints, don't take them," someone said from next to Yamika.

She turned around to see Sesshomaru and his friends. It was Koga who had said this, and was currently eyeing Yamika's friends.

"Hey guys, didn't think you would show," Yamika said.

"We were gonna skip until Miroku dumped water on our heads," Naraku said, glaring at Miroku.

"I didn't want us to miss our first day."

"So Yamika, are you going to introduce us or not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Intro- Oh yeah. Sango, Ayame, this is Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku, and Naraku. Guys, this is Sango and Ayame."

Handshakes were exchanged along with 'hellos'.

"Is this seat taken?" Sesshomaru asked, indicating to one next to Yamika.

Yamika shook her head. "Never is. Go ahead."

He sat down and the others sat in the row above them with Koga behind Ayame, Miroku behind Sango, and Naraku behind Yamika.

Then Miss Eirica came in through the doors at the bottom of the stairs and went behind her desk, rapping a ruler against her desk, asking for silence that was already there.

"Good morning class, I hope you all studied for your exam today on Gengus Kahn."

Sesshomaru raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr..."

"Taisho. I'm Taisho, Sesshomaru. My friends and I just got transferred into your class, so we unfortunately aren't able to take your exam."

"Well then, Mr. Taisho, I suggest that you can at least try your best. I'm sure you've at least heard of Gengus Kahn?"

"No ma'am," Naraku said. "Haven't heard anything about him ever."

"And you are?"

"Mahou, Naraku."

"Mr. Mahou, I'll have to ask you to raise your hand next time you want to say anything."

"Yes Miss Eirica," Naraku said, this time raising his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Mahou?"

"We haven't heard anything about Gengus Kahn ever. How do you expect us to pass with an acceptable grade if that's our case?"

"The questions are multiple choice with 50/50 chance of being right, instead of the usual 25 chance of being right. Just choose whichever answer seems right. If all four of you do not pass, then I will not count it towards you."

"That will work. Thank you Miss Eirica."

They all began to rummage through their bags for a pencil.

"Miss Azure," Miss Eirica said to Yamika, "you know the rules about laptops out during exams."

Yamika recited, "'Laptops are to be closed during exams.' I know. Can I at least listen to the playlist I have open? You know it helps me concentrate."

"Just keep the headphones to where I can't hear them."

"Of course." Yamika took out her headphones and covered her ears, closing her laptop once she had clicked play.

Miss Eirica finished passing out the exams and told them, "You all have forty-five minutes. Use them well. Begin."

The sound of flipping paper was heard throughout the room as everyone began their exams.

Yamika glanced over at Sesshomaru, who was currently biting his pencil. 'So he was telling the truth when he said he didn't know anything.' She looked over at Ayame, who was glancing at Sango's paper every-so-often. Yamika rolled her eyes and went back to her own paper, only having a couple of questions done. This exam was going to be a cinch. She had actually known all about Gengus Kahn from high school, so she didn't worry about getting a failing grade. For some reason, she was worried about Sesshomaru not passing. Glancing at his paper, she saw that he only had his name and the date on the paper, without any of the answers bubbled in. She tapped his leg with her foot to get his attention and then pointed to her paper. She had lightly written, "I know everything on this exam. If you want to copy go ahead."

He nodded and she erased the note, only to replace it with, "But miss a couple so the teacher doesn't get suspicious."

He nodded again and started to bubble in what answers she had down, continuing as she went on, making sure to mark the wrong answers for a couple of them.

After class, the seven went to get something to eat and spread out on the grass.

"Wow, I actually thought I was screwed there," Koga said. "She gave us pretty easy questions."

"I couldn't figure them all out," Naraku said. "Most likely enough to just barely pass with a D."

"And what was with all this 'We've never heard of him' crap?" Ayame said.

"Well-" Sesshomaru started but was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throats.

They all looked up to see the biggest, most irritating, most idiotic prep on the campus, Missy Giovani. "Well hello there," she said, making sure her skirt only covered her by an inch as she looked at the guys. "Haven't seen you around here. What are you doing hanging out with these losers when you could be hanging out with someone like," she liked her lips and put on a seducing smile, "me." She looked at Sesshomaru while she talked, making Yamika feel angry for some reason. Missy always tried to take any man away that even showed an interest to hang out with her friends and her, and almost always succeeded. But Sesshomaru she just couldn't have!

"Fuck off Missy. Can't you see we're having too much fun without the village whore around?" Yamika said, standing up to be face to face with her.

"Oooh, touchy touchy," Missy said. "Why so? He couldn't possibly be your boyfriend. You're too ugly for someone like him."

Something sparked in Sesshomaru as he stood up next to Yamika. "Missy, was it?"

"Yes, but you can call me whatever you want, hot stuff."

"Alright then. I'll call you slut then. First off Slut, my name isn't 'hot stuff' or whatever your sick little mind is thinking of. It's Sesshomaru. Secondly, you think my girlfriend is too ugly for me?"

Yamika looked up at him in surprise but he didn't look back. Instead, he was looking at Missy's horror-struck face. "You'd turn down a fine piece of ass for that?" Missy asked, pointing a finger at Yamika.

"What ass Missy?" Yamika said. "You have no ass."

"Don't you dare insult my looks you pig!" She rose her had to smack her, but her wrist was caught by Sesshomaru, who then proceeded to smack her across the face, sending her to the ground.

"I may not have been here long," he said with a threatening tone and cold eyes, "but if you ever try to harm my girlfriend or her friends, I won't hesitate in causing you more harm than you can think possible."

Missy got so scared at his look that she tripped in getting up and ran away with everyone on campus watching.

There was a few seconds of silence while the group tried to comprehend what happened. "Wait, since when are you guys dating?" Koga asked.

"I just used that as a cover-up," Sesshomaru said as he and Yamika sat down again. "We aren't. ... Not that I know of anyway."

"No, we're not," Yamika said quickly. 'So he wasn't thinking of asking me afterward... Wait, what am I thinking of?'

"So you're going to the Raven tonight?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Yeah, downtown. Do you guys want to come with us?"

"Okay, we don't have anything to do."

"It's a date then," Sesshomaru chuckled. "Does anyone here have anymore classes today?"

"Nothing," came from everyone.

"So then we'll all go back home and we'll pick you up around 10, okay?"

"Sounds good," Ayame said and they all got up, heading back to their apartments.


	6. Bad Choices Turn Worse

**_Disclaimer that's really not needed: I don't own a thing besides Yamika. That's all there is to it. _**

****

**_Dancing Obsession_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Bad Choices Turn Worse_**

A few hours later, Ayame was making the biggest fuss in the whole house. "Yamika I hate you for choosing to go to a rave! I've got no raver clothes!"

Yamika growled, seeing as she was in the process of doing her eyeliner and said, "Well then why don't you wear that dumb black teddy you got me as a birthday joke gift. They might let you in with your boobs hanging out like that!"

Ayame came into her room and went into her closet. "Don't be stupid. You've got enough gothic clothing to suit up an army of... goths."

"Oh shut up. Not all of it's gothic."

"Besides the teddy, what isn't?"

"Oh. Yeah, then you're right, it's all gothic. Besides the bright green tank I have."

Ayame continued throwing clothes over her shoulders. "You hardly wear that as is. This'll do." She pulled out a short black skirt and a black tank top. "You have any heels?"

"Besides the heeled boots I got on, no."

"You suck." Ayame got up and left, heading back to her room.

Yamika rolled her eyes and continued to do her eyeliner in the Egyptian cat markings. She put on dark blue lipstick and looked at herself in the mirror. Her outfit showed a lot of skin. A thin black tube top covered her upper body, while a long skirt took care of her legs before meeting her boots. Now thinking about it, she glanced at her closet where the black teddy was in her point of view, and she grinned. 'Maybe just a little change… just in case.' She laughed to herself, and proceeded to change.

"Oh, when will I be able to go hang out with you guys?" she heard Ayame's adopted brother Shippo ask from out in the hall two minutes later. For a male who was almost 16, he acted like he was 6 sometimes.

"In a few years, when you're actually of drinking age and not a pain in my rear!" Ayame shouted. "Get out of my room, I'm nearly done! Go out to a party or something and get laid like a normal teenaged boy!"

"I would if you would tell me where there IS a college party sis!"

"There's gonna be one two blocks away, if that helps any," Yamika said, coming into Ayame's room where the argument was going on while fixing her skirt so the change didn't show. "Aya-chan, you ready?"

"Yeah right!" I've still got to get these clothes on and get some make-up!"

Yamika rolled her eyes. "Fine. You've got fifteen minutes." She walked away and the door slammed behind her. Shippo trailed after her.

"So were two blocks away? Is it gonna be big?"

"You bet boyo. Lots of people there. Older women. Think of it virgin."

Shippo went red. "I'm not a virgin! I screwed a girl last year!"

"Ha, then you're a man-whore. Having sex before you're even 15? That's low. But wait, could you even get the dinky winky up?"

Shippo went even more red. "Ok, fine, I'm a virgin. I lied."

Yamika opened the fridge that she was now standing in front of. "So you're a big liar now. I don't know if I can trust you anymore boy. Maybe I shouldn't give you a lift to that party now like I was thinking…"

"I'll be good! I won't lie anymore! C'mon Yamika, please take me there!"

"Well… alright. As long as you promise me one BIG thing."

"Anything!"

She took a condom out of the purse that was on the counter and placed it in Shippo's hand. "Use protection. If you come home with that thing still wrapped, I'll smack you. Now let's go." She closed the fridge door and ran out the front door with Shippo trying to catch up with her.

When she came back, Ayame was finally ready and so was Sango.

"Hopefully I don't smell like a rhino. Do I?"

Sango took a big sniff of the air. "Nope. You smell the same."

"Good. Now that'd be embarrassing."

Ayame was looking through her purse. "Now where the hell did that condom go?"

Yamika snorted. "No idea." She cleared her throat. "So, wonder where the guys are."

As if something had read her mind, the doorbell rang.

Sango looked at her. "I swear you're psychic sometimes."

"Oooh, let me tell your future girlie," Yamika said with a Jamaican accent while she opened the door, and came face to face with Sesshomaru, who was looking quite… good, in tight pants, knee-high boots, and his jacket over a bare chest.

He grinned. "Ready for the dance, my date?" He held up a flower he had picked from Yamika's own flowerbed.

Yamika didn't know whether to laugh at him, or with him. "Yes, I suppose, my night in shining… pants."

The girls exited the house, with Ayame locking the door behind them. Miroku gave Sango a flower, and Koga gave one to Ayame. Naraku just stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Once the seven got inside the Raven, their ears were met with pulsating beats. The song was a remake of "Suavemente" by Scooter.

The girls grinned and pulled the boys onto the dance floor and started dancing, shaking their hips with ease. The boys, grinning at each other, danced with them, matching their moves without a hitch.

A man was going around with trays full of glow sticks. Sesshomaru grabbed 14 of them, and handed each of them two. They broke the glass inside so the chemicals mixed to make the different neon colors. As they broke them, the next song, "Aquaria" by Psycho le Cemu began to play. This time, the guys grinned and backed away from the girls, swinging their glow sticks in intricate patterns with the beats.

The people around them seemed as equally impressed as the girls were and backed away so the guys had room. Sesshomaru was the most impressive out of the four. His movements were so fast that they were only a blur of green and blue lights, along with the changing strobe lights, neon lights, and the black lights. At one point, he swung them in circles around his arms, and continued swinging as he brought them over his head and back down. Not once did the strings get ensnared in each other, no matter what speed he had them go at. At the last beat, all four brought the glow sticks down at their sides. They got a massive round of applause as the next song, "Turn Up the Music" by DJ Alligator Project, played. Now it was the girls' turn to show up the boys. Their moves were just as complicated as the boys, who went slightly slack jawed as they moved, jumping with the beats and swinging the glow sticks around in patterns that could only be dreamed about. When the beats turned into something that was straight beats, Sango and Ayame purposely entangled their glow sticks into one long rope, allowing Yamika to jump over it like they were playing jump rope as she continued pulling intense moves with her own purple and green sticks. After the beat, she jumped once more, caught Sango and Ayame's rope, and untangled it with ease and began swinging her sticks around without missing a beat. The boys were, by the end of the song, much more than impressed; they had been upstaged! Koga smiled, "Ok, seems like we owe you a customary drink!" He shouted over Prodigy's "Minefield".

The girls nodded, panting a bit from their performance. The boys helped them over to the bar and sat them on stools.

"Apple martini," Yamika ordered.

"Cosmopolitan!" Ayame said.

"Strawberry daiquiri," Sango added to the list.

Miroku looked around. "Hey, where'd Naraku disappear to?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "He knows his way home. Sam Adams, if you please!"

"Captain Morgan," Koga said.

"And I suppose I'll have Rum and Cola," Miroku said.

The bartender made their drinks and Koga paid for the round.

They all went upstairs and leaned against the railing, watching the people downstairs dance to "Kalinka" by Infernal. The pace of the song was fast, slow, and then gradually became faster and faster until it took an easy pace, changing into "Banjo Thing" by the same band.

"Listen up, I want all you cowboys and cowgirls to get ready, cause this is the big ride. YIPPIE-KAI-AYE MOTHER FUCKERS!" the song started before getting into a banjo song with techno beats behind it. Yamika laughed and her and Sango began square dancing, holding their drinks so they didn't spill. The others laughed and joined in, making their area of the upstairs portion an all out ho-down. Spectators around them were laughing and started in as well. After that, they sat down on a large couch in one of the lounge areas, away from the music as "I Like to Move It" by DJ Alligator Project started up.

Yamika downed the rest of her martini and laughed, a bit breathless. "The things we start, eh?"

"I don't think anyone was complaining about the idea," Sesshomaru said.

Koga laughed. "So long as everyone keeps all their clothes on and doesn't whip out sexual torture items and start banging each other, I think the ideas are good."

Ayame laughed at that. "We've been here many times before, it's the only club Yamika actually likes, and trust us, there's no gang bangs happening here. Not out in the open anyway."

"Well that makes me feel better."

Sango sighed, looking at her empty glass. "They never make these big enough."

"What are you trying for?" Miroku asked.

"Getting smashed, trashed, and blown out of this world," Sango replied simply. "This is why we go out on Fridays, so we have at least two days to recover."

"You want smashed, trashed, and blown out of this world, that's what you'll get," Koga said, finishing his Captain Morgan. "I'll be back. Same thing for all you girls?"

The girls nodded.

"Get me something stronger than this," Sesshomaru said, holding up his empty bottle. "It's good, but it'd take a shit load of them to get me even buzzed."

Koga nodded and left the lounge, making the music of "Shake That" by Scooter blare in from the dance floor until the door closed behind him.

Miroku turned to Sango, "So tell me about yourself. What are you in college to get?"

Sango blushed at being addressed by him. "Me? Oh nothing spectacular. I want to be a psychiatrist, only because I like helping people with their problems. What about you?"

"Eh, I don't know. I was thinking of being a doctor myself."

Yamika raised a brow. "Please tell me you're not trying that 'I'll tell her something I'm not' routine."

"No, he's telling the truth," Sesshomaru said. "He's got the brains for it. He either wants to be a doctor, or a demonologist."

"I'm studying that in my spare time, mind you," Miroku said.

"Demonologist?" Sango asked. "What study is that?"

"Spiritual more than anything. It's a study on spirits, ghosts, poltergeists, demons, whatever you really want to call them. I believe there's much more than just what's in front of us."

"Odd, that's how I look at things," Sango replied. "Seems we have more in common than I thought at first."

Koga came back in, holding a tray he got from only God knows where, letting "Pinocchio" by DJ Furax be heard. He set the tray down on the table in front of them. "Ok, mixed drinks for the ladies," he handed them their drinks, "something stronger for big manly-man over here," he handed Sesshomaru a Bon Voyage, "and something to get Miroku piss-ant drunk." He gave Miroku a Zodiac while picking up a glass of his own of the same liquor as Miroku. "To new-found friendship!"

"Here here!" the others agreed and they chinked their glasses together.

Two hours and four more drinks apiece later, each were drunk off their asses in the lounge.

Yamika was lying on Sesshomaru's bare chest as his jacket lay over the back of the couch. She was laughing at some joke that was just told that wasn't even funny. But, then again, almost anything is funny when you're drunk off your ass.

"Hey guys, hey guys," Sango said, laughing with her, "who says one more dance, and then we get out of here and have some real fun?"

Miroku nodded and almost fell over with getting up. "Yeah, that'd be cool."

Yamika got up with a bit of difficulty and Sesshomaru grabbed his coat. He slipped one arm in and Yamika stopped him. "No, leave it off, you're so hot without it on."

Sesshomaru grinned stupidly and left it off. "Whatever milady requests."

Koga got up and hiccupped. "Whoa, is it just me, or are the lights spinning in here?"

Ayame looked around. "I dunno. I think it's just" she let out a small burp "you." She laughed at her own gaseous outburst, as did the others.

"Better the attic than the basement," Miroku said as he got the door for them all, using it as a support beam more than being polite. As they got out the door, "4 My People" by Missy Elliot was playing. Miraculously, they somehow got downstairs and started dancing.

Yamika and Sesshomaru's dancing got a bit more inappropriate than the others. Hands roamed over places that shouldn't be touched out in public, and hips were pressed together more tightly than needed. Along with drunkenness, lust was starting to take over their young bodies. Yamika grinned, as she just remembered something. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "I've got a surprise for you, but you have to wait to unwrap it." She pulled back, enjoying the lopsided grin he gave her.

He took her hand as the song ended and changed to "Loose Control" that was also by Missy Elliot. The others followed their lead and started back to Sesshomaru's apartment.


	7. Nothing's As Sweet As Drunken Lust

_**Disclaimer and other warnings. Here's the "romance" part of the fic, so if I could be a maturity ratin gon this, I would. We're all grown people here, so I hope no one gets offended. I don't know how anyone would, but eh, whatever. Only Yamkia's mine.**_

_**Dancing Obsession**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Nothing's as Sweet as Drunken Lust**_

The door to Sesshomaru's room burst open as he and Yamika were kissing without even bothering to breathe. He slammed it closed and pushed her against it with enough force to make it exciting but not hurt her. Much. He pulled off his jacket and threw it to the side, then began fumbling with his belt buckle. Yamika put her hands on his to stop him. "Be patient, young grasshopper. Sensei has much to teach you."

She pushed him gently onto the bed so he was sitting up and she remained standing. With drunken satisfaction, she began stripping off her clothes for him, revealing the infamous black teddy. It had no straps, which is how it was concealed for so long under the thin tube top, and the bottom was so small, the fabric was hardly necessary. She straddled over him, boots still on, and pushed him so his back was against the sheets.

"You're so goddamn hot," he said, pulling her face to his, licking her lips and parting them, exploring and playing with hers.

She pulled back, breathless. "Shit, if this happens every time we get drunk together, let's party every goddamn night." She unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled it loose, teasing what was already hard enough. She kissed and licked his stomach while pulling the pants off, letting him come to full attention. "Doesn't take you long." She let her hair brush against his hips as she slowly began to work on him. His eyes were tightly closed and his head back, breathing heavily.

"Don't stop, don't stop."

This just made her hand jerk faster and harder, making him groan and grit his teeth. He was finding it so hard to hold back. He didn't want her to think it was so easy to get him off. But then… "You have protection, right?"

"Y-yeah. Hold up, I'll get it."

She stopped what she was doing and he wished she hadn't. He wrapped his jacket around his waist and got up, trying to keep junior down. He opened the door and ran into the hall bathroom, where he met up with Miroku and Koga.

"You guys too?"

They each nodded and took a condom from the box. Without saying another word, they each left to their own rooms. He sped back to his room and slammed the door closed on accident. He wasn't the only one, because he heard two other doors close in the same fashion. He looked back to his bed where Yamika laid, waiting, her black teddy lying discarded on the floor. She motioned for him to come closer and he obeyed, letting the jacket fall back to the floor and his second self come back to full attention. He got under the covers with her and put the condom on. "Sure about this?"

She nodded and pulled him on top of her. "Least you asked." She kissed him again, slipping her tongue in his mouth as he slipped inside of her. He pulled out a bit, and then back in, toying with her breasts as he did and kissed her. They both moaned and groaned, panting with the growing excitement of release.

After awhile, they finally released, and collapsed, breathing heavily. He pulled out and sat up, peeling the rubber off and throwing it away in his trash bin. He fell back on his pillow and looked at Yamika. "That was so fucking mind-blowing."

Yamika nodded and put her head on his chest, listening to his fast-beating heart. "With that, it seems… familiar. I don't know how. But being here, right now, it's like déjà vu."

"Yeah, I feel it too. Or maybe it's the liquor talking."

Yamika laughed. "I'm being serious."  
"I know, I was kidding about the liquor thing."

Yamika yawned. "What time is it?"

"About two, so says my clock."

"Wow, I guess I'd better get home." She tried getting up, but Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulder.

"No, stay. One, you're too fucked up from the liquor, two, it's too late to be walking by yourself, and three, I like you beside me."

"Now it's the liquor talking. No guy likes me staying after they screw me." She fell back nevertheless.

"Then I'm not one of the normal guys. I want you to stay. I want to protect you." He brushed the hair out of her face. "I take back what I said about you being 'goddamn hot'. You're beautiful."

"Liquor's still talking. Sorry I can't believe you."

"Why not?" He propped himself up on his elbow. "Something tells me you've been hurt in your past."

She glanced down and pulled the sheets closer to her body. "It was a while ago. My heart was worse than just broken. It was torn from me, and cut into pieces. From then on, I swore I'd never fall in love again. You only get hurt." She turned over and faced the wall.

Sesshomaru thought for a second. "Yes, you get hurt, but that doesn't mean you should stop trying to look."

"Why not? It's not like you love me. This was just lust, as far as I know."

He hesitated. "I may not love you, but it's far too soon to know any feelings. Right now, with you here, my feelings are all jumbled up. Yamika, I have never told this to any woman but you. I'm not a touchy feely person normally. With you, I'm different. I'm… well, happy. Happy to be alive, happy to be with you. But love, I don't know for sure right now. I don't want to lie to you and say I do."

"Sesshomaru, can you please just drop it? I think my buzz is wearing off and the hangover's starting."

He heard the crack in her voice. "Yeah, ok." He lay down next to her, but didn't touch her, afraid that she'd think less of him. He may not have loved her for sure, but he damn sure cared about what she thought of him. The only thing wrong with that was he couldn't figure out where the feelings had come from. The visions? He mentally shrugged. 'Couldn't be. We both agreed to forget about it, and that's how those visions will stay. A memory.' He closed his eyes and felt himself drifting off to dreamland.


	8. The Feudal Era

**_Disclaimer: This is just a small but needed chapter._**

****

**_Dancing Obsession_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_The Feudal Era_**

A fist slammed on a table. "These kids are getting too close!"

"Lady Sakotse," Jaken said to her, clutching his Staff of Heads tightly, his cuffs jingling around his ankles, "what shall you do about it?"

Sakotse bit her finger. "I'm not sure at the moment. Sending a monster through time is risky. It may not work. I'm surprised that these kids didn't end up in different eras like I had planned."

"Why not go yourself?"

"And risk missing them myself!" she shouted at him. "I'll do no such thing." She stared intently on the crystal ball in front of her that held the image of the sleeping Sesshomaru and Yamika. "But something must be done, or they'll come back to the Feudal Era, and I'll be taken from my throne." She tugged at her short black hair. "What do I do, damn it!"

"You let it play out, and let them come back," a deep voice said from behind her.

Sakotse gasped. "Master?"

"Let them come back and try to dethrone you. You stopped them once, what's to stop you again?"

"He was off his guard that day, now… nothing would stop him from protecting the woman he loves."

"Use his weakness against him."

"How do I do that?"

Her master grinned. "Why, it's simple. Just take his lover and hold her captive. Trade her life… for his."

"Easier said than done. When would I get her?"

"When they are returning, and gaining their memories back. You can still use the Void Bubbles that nothing can pierce, can't you."

Now understanding what to do, Sakotse smiled. "Why yes, I can." She laughed. "Oh me, oh my, this is going to be such a fun reunion for us all."


	9. Only Deja Vu?

Dancing Obsession  
Chapter 8  
Only Déjà vu?

Sesshomaru awoke slowly to a strangely familiar pressure between his legs. He groaned. "Yamika, that better be you."

The pressure stopped as a voice said, "Yeah, it's me. Thought you'd like a nice wake up call. Since you're awake, I suppose I could-"

"No!" he yelled at first. "No, what you're doing is fine, just pretend I'm not up."

"Uh, that's hard to do." She squeezed him.

He growled. "I meant a different up."

She didn't answer and kept up with what she was doing until he couldn't take it any more. He growled and let his head fall back as the pressure slowly subsided.

"That's one hell of a wake up call," he panted.

She shrugged and scooted back over, keeping the sheet over her body. "Making breakfast is where I draw the line."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Don't worry, InuYasha does that on the weekends. Something tells me Naraku didn't come home last night. We'll see him later."

She snuggled up to him and put her arm over his waist. "Don't get up to check. I want to stay here a bit longer."

He nodded and held onto her. "Yeah, that's fine."

They laid in silence for a few minutes before the door slammed open and InuYasha blew an air horn, making them jump out of their skins.

"Breakfast time naked people! Thanks for the free fucking soundtrack of 'Sex grunts, moans, and growls' last night!"

Sesshomaru sat up and put a hand to his forehead. "Any time little brother. I'll be sure to return the favor when I don't have a massive hangover and have a pair of pants."

"Speaking of pants, I suggest picking up all the," InuYasha cleared his throat, "articles of clothing strewn about."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "My room, my house, I'll do what I want to. I'll strut around butt naked if I so choose. Wanna see?" He started moving the sheet and InuYasha screwed his eyes shut and turned away.

"No thanks, I don't need to see my brother's penis first thing in the morning. Not a good wakeup call."

"To you it's not," Sesshomaru muttered for only Yamika to hear. "Close the damn door if you don't want to see it, 'cause I'm getting up for pants!"

Without another word, the door slammed shut and the air horn went off again as InuYasha woke up the next victims. Sesshomaru got up and pulled on his boxers, while Yamika got off the bed, getting fully dressed. He smiled as he watched her. "I don't know which you look better with, clothes or no clothes. It's a hard choice."

"Yeah, okay Mister Romantic."

"What? I'm being serious."

The air horn blew again, signaling that the last victims were now awake, if the previous two blasts hadn't woken them.

"Do you have any aspirin? This hangover's killing me. And your brother didn't help one bit"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yeah, in the bathroom down the hall. Wait in the kitchen, I'll get it."

Yamika pulled her tube top over her head. "Ok."

He got to the door and looked over her outfit. "Y'know, you can't be too comfortable still wearing that. Do you want to borrow one of my T-shirts?"

Yamika spread her arms and looked down. "Yeah, that'd work."

He walked over to his dresser and picked out a band T-shirt, an oversized Black Sabbath shirt, and handed it to her. He slipped out the door so she could get changed and smelled what InuYasha was making for breakfast. Eggs, of course, with a side of bacon, sausage, or hash browns. Sesshomaru had to give his brother credit, he sure could cook a good meal. When he wanted to, of course.

As he was getting the aspirin from the medicine cabinet, Miroku came in wearing a pair of purple sweat pants and a hand plastered to his forehead. "I'm contemplating all the ways possible I could kill your little brother and get away with it."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Don't worry, so am I." He handed Miroku some aspirin as well. "So where's Sango?"

"She went right back to sleep after kicking InuYasha in the shin."

He laughed. "I like your new girlie."

"It's not official yet, but I think I will date her. We've got a lot in common." He swallowed the pills.

"Go for it. A girlfriend is better than a friend with benefits."

"What about Yamika?"

Sesshomaru fell silent. "I don't know yet. I think I should take her out tonight, make sure she's right for me."

"Right for you? Wait, are you saying she could be Miss Right and not Miss Right Now?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? Sango could be for you."

"Last night, truthfully, I felt something. Something I've never felt before."

"An orgasm?"

"Shut the fuck up. More like strong déjà vu. I could've sworn I had been there with her before."

"Me and you both. Anything in your demonology study say anything about this?"

Miroku thought. "The only true explanation would be past life experience. But it couldn't happen to four of use at the same time. And if Koga has this too, it's even more less likely."

"If Koga has what?" Koga said, appearing in the doorway in brown sweatpants.

"Be completely honest," Miroku said. "Did you feel a sense of déjà vu with Ayame last night?"

"Now that you mention it, I did. It was really weird, like it had happened before."

The guys looked at each other.

"This is getting a bit creepy for us all to have déjà vu like this," Miroku said. "If it really is past life, we should do all we can to stay with the girls this time as well."

"Why's that?"

"If in our past lives we were so in love with the girls, it must've been so strong to pass over to us. It's brought us all together again."

"That's actually crazy enough to make sense," Koga said. "But what happens if we don't love them now?"

"Like I said, if it was that strong, it'll come again."

Sesshomaru remembered the images he and Yamika shared on the pier. "Miroku, would past life pass on images as well as emotions?"

"Rarely, I believe so. It proves what I've been saying."

"Then let's take the girls out for a good night. The carnival is in town, we could take them there."

"Yeah, that'll work. The more time we spend with them, the more we'll find out. And uh, could we move this conversation out of the bathroom? I've got to take a whiz."

Sesshomaru and Miroku slid past him and out to the kitchen, where Ayame, wearing a large white shirt of Koga's, and Yamika were eating on the bar counter.

"So ladies, how was your night?"

Yamika and Ayame laughed. "If you heard screaming, you know how good it was," Yamika said and took a bite of her toast.

Sesshomaru grinned, a bit embarrassed.

Sango came shuffling in, rubbing her eyes and wearing one of Miroku's oversized shirts, this one a band shirt for Deadstar Assembly. "Morning all," she yawned.

"Morning."

Koga came out of the bathroom to join them. "It's free to whoever wants to go in. I promise it doesn't smell."

Yamika laughed. "I think I'll wait a bit anyway."

Ayame glanced at the stovetop clock, seeing it read 12. "We should be heading back soon to check on Shippo, make sure he got back in one piece and didn't invite anyone over and burn the house down."

"Before you go," Miroku said, "what are your plans for tonight?"

"Nothing really. Saturdays are normally devoted to lazing about."

"How would you girls like to go to the fair tonight? On us, you don't have to worry about anything."

"That sounds good," Sango said. "Haven't been to the carnival in awhile."

Miroku clapped his hands together. "Then it's settled. We'll pick you all up at 6, and we're gonna have fun."

The girls laughed. Yamika stood and stepped over to Sesshomaru. She pulled him aside out of earshot. "I just wanted to say sorry about my attitude last night."

Sesshomaru brushed it off. "It's fine. I know it takes a long time, if ever, to trust someone again. I just want you to know I want you to trust me. I don't know what it is for sure just yet, but something tells me this is going to work." He put his hands on her shoulders after hesitating a second. "My feelings are still really messed up right now, but I think I know what direction they're going in."

Yamika nodded. "I don't know about mine either. I'm still a bit scared to trust again. "

Sesshomaru brought her into his room, away from the others and sat her on his bed. "I'll wait for you. I'll help you." He sat next to her as silence fell upon them. He broke it. "You said last night 'At least you asked'. What does that mean?"

Yamika crossed her arms and rubbed them, looking away from him.

"Yamika? Were you raped?"

She didn't answer.

"Were you?"

She nodded and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Then that gives me more of a reason to help you."

When he pulled back, she rubbed at her eyes and sniffled. "You're the only one who cares enough to help."

"Like I said, I think this is going to work for us. But first, I want to know, will you go out with me?"

"I am tonight."

He laughed. "I mean be my girlfriend, so we don't have to lie to Missy and I have valid reason to beat her ass."

She nodded. "Alright. Just promise me you won't hurt me."

"I swear to you on my life and soul I will not hurt you." He hugged her again. "Just don't expect any diamonds for saying yes."

She laughed. "I told you two days ago, I'm not like other girls. I'm not high maintenance. I don't expect diamonds for anything. I'm old fashioned and go nuts over flowers and chocolates."

"And cheese sticks."

"Yes, and cheese sticks."

"That's ok I don't mind you being yourself. Come on, get dressed and I'll walk you home.".


	10. Will It Happen?

Dancing Obsession  
Chapter 9  
Will It Happen?

Their house still remained, and Shippo was in his room, sleeping away. No signs of a small party greeted their eyes, or any "other" company. This gave Ayame a chance to breathe a sigh of relief.

Since it was still early, they gave themselves a chance to relieve themselves of any remains of a hangover and rest up for their first official dates with their new boys.

"I wonder whatever happened to Naraku," Ayame said, removing the ice pack from her head. "He wasn't at the house at all."

"I don't know. Hopefully he comes with us tonight. I don't want him feeling left out," Yamika said, filing her nails before she painted them black.

"And what about that pain in the ass that woke us up?"

"I think Sesshomaru told me he has a girlfriend. Kagome I think he said her name was. She's in his class."

"Well that's good. Then he'll be off with her the whole night."

Sango nodded and sat up on the couch she had been laying down on. "How much longer until 6?"

"About an hour," Yamika answered, now working on the polish.

Ayame and Sango both jumped up, Ayame accidentally throwing the ice pack across the room. Without saying a word, they both shot upstairs and slammed their doors shut.

Yamika rolled her eyes and shook the hand she had just finished. Shippo came downstairs and started raiding the fridge.

"You didn't come home with it wrapped did you?"

He looked up at her and had a look in his eyes, one that proved he in fact didn't.

"Ha, good boy. So how was it?"

"The best feeling thing in the world."

"How long?"

"About an hour."

Yamika put the cap on the nail polish and shook her other hand. "I'll have to let you know when the nest party is then and pick you up a box of Trojans."

"Thanks for your pushing Yamika." He picked out some food and went back up to his room. Yamika soon went up to her own and grabbed a towel, then headed into the shower.

The warm water felt great and relaxed her tense skin. Stepping out did the opposite and made her go cold.

Once back in her room, she picked out a black tank, and black and red bell-bottom bondage pants. Just to be different for a change, she dug through crap mountain under her bed to reach her old pair of Converse, and happily found out they still fit right.

Just as she was doing the finishing touches on her make-up, their doorbell rang. Yamika made sure Fluffy had some water before running down the stairs.

The boys and two other girls stood there. Sesshomaru introduced the one with long black hair and brown eyes that stood next to InuYasha as Kagome, and the one next to Naraku as Natalie. ("She's a temp girl," Sesshomaru said later. "He goes through them faster than I blink")

Sesshomaru looked quite different, in blue jeans and a black button-up shirt. He extended his arm to her. "I may not have brought a box of chocolates, but I'll be sure to get you anything chocolate covered we can find."

Yamika laughed and took his arm. "Alright. Just save enough for yourself."

The whole way to the carnival, Natalie was complaining about something.

"She could rival Missy," Sango muttered to Yamika, who giggled behind her hand.

"Nara baby, I can't walk anymore. Carry me!" Natalie whined.

Naraku rolled his eyes. "It's your own fault for wearing heels, knowing we'd be walking there. I'm not carrying you."

She pouted. "Nara, you're so mean to me!"

"Story of my life."

InuYasha was being lectured by Kagome for not doing an important assignment.

"It's 50 of your grade!"

"I've got time."

"It's due in two days!"

"And I can do it in one. Don't worry about me so much."

Kagome huffed. "Last time we went through this, you said don't worry, you brought home 4 F's on your progress report."

InuYasha muttered something incoherent and they continued walking.

As they got closer, they heard the speakers just starting the song "Hime" by Miyavi.

"I love Miyavi!" Yamika said. She hooked Sango's arm in her own and the two girls starting dancing to the mystifying tune.

It was the first time Sesshomaru had ever heard the song, and he was quiet impressed at how the instruments worked with each other.

Once the music faded into an American band, Mindless Self Indulgence's "Bed of Roses", each of them bought tickets (the guys buying, of course) and entered the park. Naraku and Natalie immediately went off on their own, arguing over something new. InuYasha took Kagome's hand and walked off with her in the opposite direction as the other two.

The one's remaining decided to stick together, the guys making the decision to see if anything else odd happened.

(It's a bit choppy, but I'm gonna save the good stuff for the next chapter, so stick around)


	11. My Wolfy!

Dancing Obsession  
Chapter 10  
"My wolfy!"

A few hours later, Sesshomaru was walking with his arm around Yamika, who was sporting a giant stuffed black dog he had won for her. They were both stuffed full with corn dogs, a shared cotton candy, a few cokes, and a lot of other carnival food. He nodded up to the ferries wheel. "Want a high-up view of the city?"

She nodded and their whole group gave the operator their tickets. Sango carried a stuffed cat, and Ayame had a big stuffed wolf, and the girls had a bit of difficulty getting into the separate seats with their prizes. Once situated though, Yamika leaned against Sesshomaru, keeping her fear of heights to herself. He kept his arm tightly around her shoulders.

"This really is a great view," he said once they were at the top. He looked at her to notice she had her eyes screwed shut. "Scared?"

She nodded. "Just a bit. Me and heights have never been good friends."

The ride jerked to a halt and Yamika almost lost her dog.

"What the hell?"

"Technical difficulty I guess," Sesshomaru said.

She cuddled up closer. "That's not what I want to hear."

"At least we're alone, and away from most of the noise, and it's so beautiful up here."

She opened her eyes to see him staring at her. "What?"

"If you weren't here, it wouldn't be as beautiful."

"Does this mean you've made up your mind?"

He shook his head. "I'm still not certain. And I'm sure you still don't know."

"No, I don't. But it's getting really strong. I just don't want to call it love yet."

He nodded. "That's how I feel. So we can leave it as 'I weally weally wike you'."

She laughed. "Immaturely, yes we can leave it at that."

He put a finger under her chin and made her look up at him. "But I do really like you. Don't get me wrong." Just as they leaned in to kiss, the ferries wheel jerked back to life.

Yamika heard a small crying wail from the cart behind them.

"I lost my wolfy!"

"It's OK, we'll get it back if I have to beat the snot out of whoever takes it!"

Yamika laughed at hearing Ayame and Koga's voices.

"And he'll hold his word to that," Sesshomaru said, looking over the side to see where the wolf had landed. So far it was still there. Who knew if it would be after their 3rd cycle around? He looked back to see Koga sitting there, leaning over Ayame, his eyes never leaving the stuffed wolf. It was cute and comical at the same time. He let off a small chuckle. "So what are you naming yours?"

"Smokie."

"For a black dog?"

"Yep. That's my uniqueness kicking in. I name things off the top of my head. Like my snake."

"What kind?"

"Ball python. His name's Fluffy."

He snorted. "Yes, an oxymoron name. That is unique."

"He's a good snake. Eats strictly large grasshoppers."

"Why's that?"

"The one and only time I gave him a mouse, I cried for a week straight afterward. It was so cute and happy, and… the squeaking…"

He saw her get teary eyed and hugged her. "Ok, I get it. No remembering it, alright?"

She nodded as their cart stopped so they could get off. They waited for the others to get off as well, and Ayame ran to get her wolf and hugged it tight.

"Girls really like stuffed animals, huh?" Koga said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's the thought of winning it for us that really matters," Sango said. "But yes, give or win a girl something fluffy, you got them hook, line, and sinker. The only problem is, when a breakup occurs, it's a lot more difficult to get rid of a large stuffed animal than a small bear."

"Well that's not happening anytime soon," Koga said, crossing his arms defiantly across his chest. "Hell, it just started this morning."

Miroku stretched and yawned. "I'm getting a bit tired."

Ayame nodded. "Let us return the favor of last night. Stay with us in our house."

"You sure?" Koga said.

"Yes, that's fine," Sango said, nudging Miroku with her hip.

"Alright," Yamika said. "But how about, one more corn dog for the road!"

Each in turn agreed and they reached the nearest stand and got a corn dog. Munching happily on the corn dog in her right hand, Yamika held on to Smokie tightly with the left and did a small happy turn, accidentally bumping into Naraku. "Oh, I'm so sorry Naraku!"

"It's fine."

It was then she noticed Natalie wasn't hanging on his arm bitching. "Ditch her?"

"Yep."

"Broke up with it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Thought so." She held out her corn dog. "Corn dog?"

He shook his head. "No, that's alright."

"Are you heading home?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. She gave me the biggest fucking migraine ever. I'm gonna go lay down and sleep it off. Why do you ask?"

"We won't be, so lock up, ok?" He tossed Naraku the keys to get in.

He caught them. "Will do. See you tomorrow then." He turned and waved to them behind his back.

"Told you she was a temp."

"Oh, poor Naraku," Yamika said, nibbling on her corn dog. "Will he ever find anyone perfect for him?"

"I doubt it. It's not that he's picky, but he always seems to get stuck with bitches. Natalie was nice in the beginning, but recently she switched on bitch mode."

"Least you don't have to worry about that for awhile. I don't have a bitch mode really."

"What do you mean 'for awhile'?" He put his arm around her shoulder again. "You're stuck with me babe."

She smiled warmly at him. "Yes, I suppose I am." She giggled. "And I'm really happy I challenged you at DDR." She leaned into his embrace as they all continued walking.


	12. The Deja Vu is Confirmed

Dancing Obsession  
Chapter 11  
The Deja Vu is Confirmed  
**(Just as a forewarning to all of you that don't like "mature scenes". Yes, there is sex. Not very long, but it's there. If you don't like it or are too "young" to be reading it, either suck it up or stop reading. I learned about sex when I read fanfiction 5 years ago. XD Anyway, yeah, so now you can't complain and say you weren't warned. Either read on, or stop. Your choice.)**

Turning down an alley after awhile, they heard a soft noise. A mewing kind of noise.

"A kitten?"

"I think so," Sango said. Sango had the biggest soft spot for cats, despite Yamika's slight allergy and hatred for the breed. They stopped in their tracks and sure enough, the strangest looking kitten they had ever seen emerged from behind a dumpster. Through all the grime and dirt collected on its coat, they could see tan with black markings and black paws. The strangest thing besides its bright red-orange eyes was the fact it had two tails. It mewed again.

"What is it?" Ayame said, hiding behind Koga.

"It is a kitten. A very odd-looking one at that," Sango said, kneeling down and outstretching her hand.

The kitten tilted her head and sniffed her hand. She then mewed happily and jumped onto Sango, rubbing against her, getting Sango's clothes filthy.

Sango looked for a collar, but didn't see one, and from the looks of the kitten, it had been roaming the streets for a long time now. "Don't worry little girl, I'll take you home and clean you up."

"Sango, you don't know if the animal has any diseases," Ayame said. She had a point.

"If she had rabies, she would've bitten me by now. If she had any disease, you'd be able to tell. With as long as I suspect she's been roaming, she would've been long dead of anything a long time ago."

She had a point as well.

"As much as I don't like cats, we'll take her," Yamika said, scrunching up her nose.

The kitten mewed happily again and Sango got up holding her. "She's so tiny. How has she been surviving?"

Miroku shrugged and looked at the kitten, examining its gums. "They look normal. I think she's fine."

The whole time home, the kitten didn't make a noise or move from Sango's arms. Miroku had gotten stuck holding the stuffed cat. "She's so calm, it's amazing," Sango said, stepping aside so Yamika could unlock the door.

"Shippo, we're home!" she yelled. No response followed. "He must be fast asleep."

"Or out," Ayame said, brushing past her to find a note on the counter. "Yep, he went out for the night. Says he's at his friend's house." She shrugged and crumpled it up.

"Gonna make sure he's there?" Koga asked.

"Nope, what do I care? He'll come home tomorrow anyway."

Sango set the cat in the sink and took the hose attachment out of its holder. "I hope she stays still." She turned the water on and started cleaning the cat, who amazingly didn't move. Her bushy two tails wiggled happily. After the bath, Yamika handed her a dish towel and she dried her off. It really was a unique cat.

"What kind do you think it is?" Koga asked.

"Beats me," Sango said, "but so long as she's a happy cat, I don't mind. Miroku, will you come with me to the store tomorrow and get some stuff for her?"

"Of course. What are you naming her?"

She stared at the cat who stared right back with her large eyes. "Kirara," she said softly.

"What was that?"

Sango closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know why, but for some reason I feel as though that's her proper name. So it's Kirara."

Kirara mewed.

"We'll leave you to that," Yamika said. "We'll see you in the morning." She and Sesshomaru headed upstairs.

"Don't make too much noise," Ayame said.

"Shut up. You'll be making your own noise soon enough," Yamika called down the stairs, rolling her eyes.

"Which is your room?"

"The one furthest down the hall. Can you go in there and wait for a bit? Have to make a potty break after all that carney stuff." She handed him the dog.

He nodded and proceeded down the hall as she went into the bathroom. Once her system was clear and she was washing her hands, she checked the supplies in the counter under the sink. Still an opened and unopened box left. She took the opened box with her and left, turning the light out.

He had made himself quite at home in her room, examining her sleeping snake. "So this is Fluffy?"

"Yep, the one and only," she said, closing the door behind her. She walked up to him and smiled, holding the box up to him. "Three left. Take your pick at the first."

"Why bring so many?"

"Backups if we want to go more. We're not drunk, so we shouldn't pass out."

"You sure?"

She nodded and tossed the box onto her bed. He softly grabbed her face and bent down. Just as he was about to kiss her, he teasingly pulled away. Instead, he turned around and pinned her down to the bed.

This made her eyes shoot open and she started breathing heavy. He instantly got off her. "Yamika? Yamika what's wrong?" He shook her a bit. "Yamika!"

She pushed away from him. "Get away!"

"Yamika, it's me! Your boyfriend! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Get away!" She raised her palms to swat at him, but he caught them. Realizing she was no match against his strength, she broke down and started crying.

"Yamika," he said softly, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm not going to hurt you. What happened? Shh, calm down. It's alright. Tell me what's wrong."

"Memories of that day. The man who raped me! He did the same thing you just did."

He pulled back and wiped her tears off her face. "Then I have an idea. Do you still want to sleep with me tonight, or do you just want to sleep in general?"

"I do want to sleep with you. I'm just so afraid right now."

"I promised I'd help you, no matter what." He pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. "You're in complete and total control of me. I will do nothing unless you ask me to."

She was shocked to imagine someone as strong as him submitting to someone as weak as her. "How will that work?"

"I'm stronger than you, we both know this. If I wanted to I would've beded you already. But I don't. Showing I'm submitting to you proves I have no intentions of hurting you. Trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Anything mistress wants, tonight she gets it. Your slave will do nothing unless he is commanded to do so."

Uncertain of what to really do, she lightly stroked his chest, sending a slight shiver down his spine. He, just like her, hadn't done anything like this before. Then again, he didn't feel so strongly for anyone else as he did for her. He'd do anything to make her happy. "Can you kiss me?"

He nodded and complied, kissing her deeply. She pulled him back, so she was lying down with him on top of her, his silver hair flowing over his shoulders.

They pulled away for a breather, and also so Yamika could put her top next to his on the floor. "Yamika, you're so beautiful. Is if alright if I caress you?"

She blushed and nodded, laying back down and allowing him to touch her exposed skin.

"Is it alright if I run my tongue over your body?"

She nodded again, and he did so, adding kisses here and there to her flesh, moving gradually up to her neck.

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he kissed her neck and gently nibbled on her ear. She let out a small moan. He pulled back and smiled down at her. "Have any soft music we could put on, anything to make a perfect mood?" She thought for a second, and then nodded. She placed a few candles on the desk, closed the curtains to prevent the streetlamps from pouring light into the room, and dug through a binder full of CDs. "The only one I know off the top of my head is an American band Razed In Black. Damaged is alright."

"We'll need a bit more than one CD."

"Ok." She opened her CD tray and put "Damaged" into the slot along with her other two Razed in Black albums, "Sacrificed" and "Shrieks, Laments, and Anguished Cries". As an added bonus, she put in Nine Inch Nails' "Pretty Hate Machine" and AFI's "Decemberunderground". Once she put the CDs in, she closed the binder and put it back down next to the stereo. It started the first song of "Sacrificed" called "Whipped". "Oh perfect timing," she muttered as sounds of a man being whipped came from the CD player.

Sesshomaru raised a brow as he lit the candles to give them a low light. "Please tell me you won't do that."

"Don't worry, I won't." She sat back down on the bed. "Come here."

He obeyed, leaning with one knee on the bed. "What is it, my mistress?"

She blushed again. "Take your pants off."

Without complaint, he did as he was told, pulling those and his boxers off and adding them to the pile. He stood in front of her, completely naked. "What now?"

She stood and got out of her own. "I want to have a bit of fun." She laid down and motioned for him to get on top again.

"What kind of fun?"

"Well…"

"Is it alright if I touch you down there?"

She hesitated, then nodded, and gasped when he did. He hadn't touched her at all yesterday, except with his penis. Turns out, he was especially good with his hands. Just as her moans were getting a bit louder than the music, he stopped.

"Is it alright if I use my tongue to make you wetter?"

"Y-yes," she said through heavy breaths.

He moved so he could add his mouth to the action, as well as his fingers. He was so good at that! She felt heat grow inside her and a deep need for him.

"Sess-Sesshomaru."

"Hm?"

"Now, please."

"How about this?" He pulled away and helped her up. He took her place in lying down. "You do it. You stop when you want to; you go as deep or shallow as you want. No matter what I want, it's about satisfying you, my darling."

"But won't you go against that and thrust anyway?"

"I'm a man of my word. I won't move unless you want me to." He rolled a rubber onto himself.

Nodding, she slowly crawled onto him, her hair stroking his hard stomach and driving him insane. She positioned herself, and slid onto him, slowly. She pulled back up, and then impaled herself on him. He sucked in a deep breath. He was a man of his word, but it'd take a lot of willpower to grit his teeth and keep it.

She kept going until her legs wouldn't hold her weight anymore; she fell forward, holding herself up on her elbows. "I can't anymore. I'm too tired. Can you finish?"

He nodded. "Stay just like that." He moved to wrap his arms tightly around her, but stopped. "Is it ok if I hold you close?"

She nodded, panting. "Yes, it's fine."

He held onto her, and drove himself into her fast and deep, driving her insane.

It wasn't too long afterward they both came, one after the other. He pulled out and tossed the rubber into her trash pail. Both trying to catch their breath, he sat cross-legged, leaning against the corner where her bed was pushed into. He motioned for Yamika to join him. He pulled the sheet from her bed around them, and she leaned into him.

"Thank you."

He smiled. "I told you I'd help. You get terrified like that again, I'll let you take me over again."

She nodded and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

In that moment, the impact of déjà vu hit him so hard, he almost felt his head split into two. An image, showing him and Yamika in those other forms, entered his mind. They were sitting just as they were. The strong feeling of happiness overwhelmed him. His double held Yamika's double so close, it was like if he let her go, he'd lose her forever. One thing Sesshomaru noticed though, was that his double lacked a left arm.

"_Yamika," his double said._

_Her double looked up. "Yes my love?"_

"_What do you say about us getting married?"_

_Her black dog ears perked up. "Are you serious?"_

_He nodded. "Yamika, you are the first and only woman I have ever loved, and I have no intention on letting you go. I want you completely as my own, and I want to be completely yours." He got up and went to a small set of drawers, pulling out a ring with a ruby embedded in it. "Yamika, the love of my life, will you marry me and have me as your husband?"_

_Tears of joy popped into her crimson eyes. "Yes darling, I will!" She clung to his neck. "I feel the same. I have loved no man as I have loved you. I will be happy the rest of my life as your wife."_

Back in the present, Yamika looked up at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. "What in the hell?"

"Then Miroku was right."

"Right about what?" She sat up. "That's the second time we've both had visions of ourselves like that. What did he say?"

"In our past lives, we must've loved each other so much that it passed on into this one, and made us find each other. The images must just be even stronger emotions flowing through."

"How long ago could it have been? We looked like demons."

"It must've been from a very long time ago then." He nudged her shoulder. "Let's sleep on it and see if the others have anything like this happen." She nodded and they curled up on her bed as close as they could. He kissed her forehead. "Good night Yamika."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Good night, Sesshomaru."


	13. The Day Out

_**Dancing Obsession  
Chapter 12  
The Day Out**_

He awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Just as he was about to get up to look for her, she came back into her room, wearing nothing but a short black silk robe that showed off a lot of leg. In her hands were two bowls of cereal. She smiled. "I'm not much of a cook in the morning, so I brought us some cold cereal."

"Looking at you right now, I've got another idea for breakfast."

She laughed. "Eat first. Then we'll see what happens in that area." She handed him a bowl and began to eat her own, sitting down next to him. He noticed when she did, even more of her thighs showed.

He grit his teeth and kept eating, trying his hardest to ignore her soft skin.

As they were eating their last bite, her door burst open, and he was glad he was still under the sheets. Miroku stood there in his pants from yesterday. "Sesshomaru, I need to speak with you. Privately, if you don't mind being sent from your own room Yamika."

"Nope, not at all. I'll take the dishes downstairs." She took his and her bowls and left the room. She didn't go far though. She pretended to close the door, but left it open a crack and listened.

"Koga and I got visions last night. I talked to him about it this morning. Sango and Ayame seem to share the memories as well. Something is wrong."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yamika and I got another last night. Only one though. Her and I were demons, and I lacked a left arm." He pointed to his arm. Miroku's eyes widened. "What?"

"Where did the scar come from?"

"What scar?" He looked at his arm, and where his double's arm ended, a scar was on his, encircling his whole arm. Now his eyes widened. "Miroku, what the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know, but what else happened in your vision?"

Being vague with specific details, he added, "Yamika and I were talking to each other, I got up, and pulled a ring from a set of drawers, and asked her to marry me. She agreed."

"That was it?"

"Yes. What was yours?"

"A jumble of things. Nothing we could clearly make out, but it was images of Sango and I making love in ways we have yet had time for."

"I had those the day I met her. What were Koga's?"

"The same as mine."

"Any changes in his appearance?"

"None that I can see. You might be getting physical appearances because you met Yamika first, before we hooked up with the other girls."

"But why?"

Miroku shook his head. "I'm not certain. The closer we get to the ones we've chosen, the more intense and physical our memories get."

Yamika went downstairs and put the dishes in the sink. She now had a goal in life. Something she had lacked for a long time. She had to fall in love again, no matter what. She felt that if she did, she'd find out what really happened.

"Yamika?"

She jumped, causing the dishes to clatter in the sink. She turned around. Sesshomaru had gotten out of bed and pulled his pants on.

"How about, we spend the day together. Alone. No one else." He gave a small smile.

She nodded. "Alright. Let me just go get dressed." She ran up the stairs and quickly threw something on. She didn't even bother with make up. She also brought his shirt downstairs. "Where to first?"

"Anywhere. It doesn't matter to me at all." He pulled the shirt over his head.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone with you."

She thought. "There's a lake not too far from here. You can rent boats for a certain amount of time."

"Perfect, let's go." He grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door.

"Sesshomaru! Why are you being impatient?" she said, pulling back so she could close the door.

He hesitated before answering. "I just want to be alone with you today."

"You've said that. There has to be more to it."

"I want to see if spending time with you alone will help me sort out all of my feelings." He cupped her face in his hands. "It's so strong now, but I still don't think it's love yet. I want it to be desperately."

"I want it to be love as well."

"The stronger our emotions get, the more we remember. And it's begun to be physical as well." He showed her the scar around his arm. "There's something that we need to find out, and to do that, we need to have the strongest emotions we can." He took her hand again. "So let's go, alright?"

She nodded. "Alright. Don't you want to get changed though? We can stop at your house on the way."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."


	14. You Too?

_**Dancing Obsession  
Chapter 13  
You Too?**_

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru no sooner entered his home than he was backed into a corner by three furious people.

"What in the hell is going on here?" InuYasha yelled at his older brother.

"What do you mean?" He groaned. "Oh don't tell me. You all are getting visions as well."

"You knew about this?" Naraku said. "I was resting peacefully and got some image of all of us in a different era. InuYasha and Kagome got it as well, just in a different way."

Kagome blushed. "I'm not releasing the information of what they were, but in one I saw all of us, but we were so different."

Sesshomaru nodded. "It's happening to all of us. Kagome, I'm surprised it's happening to you. Then again, at the same time I'm not. If it is what we suspect, then you and my brother were brought together by fate. Try not to dwell on it though. We are trying to figure it out." He brushed past them and heading into his room to change.

"So it's happening to you as well Yamika?" Kagome asked.

Yamika nodded. "Yes. But we will figure this out."

"It's just so strange," she said, putting a finger to her lips and looking down. "When did your visions start?"

"A few days ago when I ran into Sesshomaru. How long have you and InuYasha been dating?"

She blushed. "Well we've been friends for a long time, and only started dating a few weeks ago."

Yamika's eyes narrowed. "Then these visions should've started with you first. Are you sure you got them only last night?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I'm positive. InuYasha still had his unusual silver hair and amber eyes, but he had dog ears and wore a red kimono, like in the Feudal Era."

Yamika stared. "Are you sure like that era?"

"Yes, I'm sure of that."

"Well then I'll be making a trip to Tokyo's biggest library and brushing up on my history."

"Since when?" Sesshomaru said, coming out wearing the same thing as the day he met Yamika.

She wrinkled her nose. "You wore that a few days ago."

"I washed it, trust me. So why are we going to the library on our day alone?"

"I'll tell you on the way." She grabbed his hand and darted to the door, kind of throwing him off his feet. "Thanks again Kagome!" she called over her shoulder.

"Yamika!" He stumbled a bit. "Now look at who's being impatient!" He held his ground and she stopped suddenly. He grabbed her shoulders. "What is this all about? I thought we were going to the park."

"Kagome thinks the dress that we see ourselves in… or in our case, lack thereof, is from the time of the Feudal Era."

"And how is this a major hint?"

"We can get any and all history books with that section, and see if anything rings a bell with us."

"Smart. Except for one thing." He shook her shoulders gently with each word, "They-don't-write-demon-history."

"If you know where to look, yes, they do." She led him down a few roads, and they went underground to catch the subway to the library. They took the seats unoccupied furthest away from the population. "We're looking for a group of demons and humans together, if all of us are intertwined in this deal. Your brother and you would stand out in history books."

"Why's that?"

"You seemed powerful in our memories. Also, the silver hair kinda distinguishes you, probably even then. Along with your eyes. Your brother, according to Kagome, had dog ears poking out of the top of his head, and wore a red kimono. She wouldn't tell me any more, but that's fine."

"Besides him, you, and me, and the way we dressed then, that's not much of a lead, especially when we're looking through the past."

"Ha, I told you. You just need to know where to look. Since I'm lacking my laptop, and having a few books at hand would help, we'll find something."

He sighed and sat back, closing his eyes and hooking a leg over the other. "I hope you're right."

"I've got a good feeling we'll find something." She also sat back, and thought. "Wait… both Naraku and Kagome saw all of us. They could help."

"I want to do this with you and you alone."

"I know. There is a thing called a cellular phone silly." She laughed and pulled hers out of her pocket, flipping the top open. "Do you know Kagome's number?"

"No, but she'll be with InuYasha, here, I'll put the numbers in." He dialed the number and pressed send, giving it back to her.

"Thanks." After a few rings, InuYasha's gruff voice answered the phone.

"Who are you and you'd better not be selling me shit again."

She laughed. "No, it's Yamika. Is your girlfriend still there?"

"Yeah, she's right next to me. Hold on." His voice got fainter. "Kagome, Yamika wants to talk to you. I don't know what for, just talk to her."

Another second of silence was followed by Kagome's voice. "Hey Yamika, what did you need?"

"You said you saw everyone, correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright, good. Did anyone look really different from how they do now?"

"You and Sesshomaru had the most changes, to tell the truth. Miroku seemed to be dressed in preist's robes, I told you about InuYasha, and Sango had a giant boomerang and a strange looking cat."

That caught Yamika's interest. "What did the cat look like?"

"Really small, tan, black stripes, two tails, and orange-red eyes. Know something about it?"

Yamika expelled a large breath. "We found a cat just like that yesterday on the way home. Well that explains its appearance, and it's gotta be really old then. That proves it. We were involved in something in the past that's connecting us all again. But what…" She gnawed on a thumbnail.

"Really, I have no idea. I can do some research from InuYasha's computer for you."

"Alright, some extra help should work."

"Oh, and I just remembered. There was another person with us. He seemed to be a kitsune. Orange hair, green eyes. Sound like anyone familiar at all?"

"Shippo. God even Shippo is involved in this?"

"I guess so."

"Alright, I'll let you get started on that. Did Naraku see us all the same way, down to the minute details?"

"Yes, he did."

"Then we definitely have something to work on. Thanks Kagome. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne."

She flipped the phone closed.

"Any leads?"

"Yep. And Kagome's doing research back at your house. She said out of everyone, you and I looked the most different. Since we already know how we looked, it should be too hard."

"I hope you're right."

"So do I."


	15. Bitter Rivalry

_**Dancing Obsession  
Chapter 14  
Bitter Rivalry**_

It didn't take long before they were situated inside the library and in front of a computer monitor. "Alright, what do you think we should find first?"

He sat next to her. "Google the Feudal Era first I guess."

She typed it in and clicked the first link. "It doesn't really say anything specifically besides it being a war era, which is obvious." She went back to the search and added "important demons" to the search. The description of the 3rd link caught her eye. "Holy…"

"What?"

"It has your name." She clicked it and read it over. "'There were 4 demon lords in the time of the Feudal Era, one for the North, South, East, and West. The Western lands were originally in control of the great dog demon InuTaisho, father of two sons, InuYasha and Sesshomaru. After InuTaisho was killed in battle, Sesshomaru took over the role as Lord of the Western Lands. On the day he was to wed another dog demon, Yamika Azure, he mysteriously vanished, along with his half brother and friends.'"

Sesshomaru sat there quietly.

She continued on. "'Though the other lords and their families were present at the ceremony, none remember how they vanished. They said they all had come under attack by a demon named Sakotse, and then all lost consciousness. Sakotse had been banished from the Western lands by Sesshomaru a long time ago, and they assumed she had returned for revenge and had been the cause of the disappearance of the ten people. They were never found.'"

"Now that we know that, what else should we do?"

"If the Lords never knew, it's up to us to remember ourselves. The others can remember on their own. Come on, let's get out of here."

"To where?"

"Anywhere." He took her hand in his and led her out of the library into the busy Tokyo streets.

"How about the arcade? It's a few blocks away from here."

He grinned. "You just want a chance to kick my ass again."

"No, I just figure it'd trigger more memories if we go back to the place we originally met."

"And a chance to kick my butt."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just go." She took his hand in hers and led him down the streets to the arcade.

It was only when they got closer to the doors he got a bad feeling. "Yamika, I don't think we should go there."

"Why? Still think I want to kick your ass in DDR?"

He shook his head. "No. Something just doesn't feel right."

"It might just be your stomach. Maybe the cereal didn't agree with you," she suggested.

As they entered the arcade, it instantly went quiet. Not even lasers were going off on the games.

"Um, awkward…" Yamika muttered as the doors slid closed behind them.

"Well well, if it isn't Miss I'll-upstage-anyone-for-fame."

She turned to the voice on her right and saw two sinister looking kids that she recognized from the last tournament. They also went to her college. "Mizu, I beat you fair and square. You tripped over your own two feet."

"Au contraire, ma petite," he said in a horrible attempt at French. "One of your friends tripped me. My buddy here saw it."

"It was a month ago, why are you talking to me now about it?"

"So you admit to knowing."

"Yes, but not planning. Mistakes happen."

Mizu folded his arms over his chest. "Alright. Then I suggest a fair rematch. No interruptions or interference."

"If it'll settle your mind, fine. I'll still beat you."

He snorted. "We'll see about that." He went to set up a two player game on DDR Extreme.

Yamika moved to follow but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. "I don't like this."

"Don't worry about me," she smiled. "I beat him before I can do it again."

"That's not what I'm worried about." He kissed her cheek. "It's probably just jealously. I'll get over it. Kick his ass."

"Of course." She jumped up onto the platform in the second player slot. "Alright. Song and difficulty."

"Paranoia 180. Heavy."

"Deal. Stakes?"

"If I win, I get to have a bit more fun with you." He gave her a nasty seducing smile.

She cringed. "On top of the fact my boyfriend would not like that, if I win, you leave me alone."

"Deal." He hit start and stood up.

She focused on the game as a crowd formed behind them.

"Let's die!" The game shouted before starting up the song.

Amazingly they stayed at an even score though most of the song. Yamika dared not look away from her screen as her legs moved to meet every arrow to near perfection. Sweat started on her brow as the end of the song was coming. They were still at an even score.

"You can do it Yamika, kick his ass!" she heard Sesshomaru shout over the crowds cheers. This gave her enough motivation and pushed her to get perfect on the last set of arrows while Mizu hit greats. They both stood panting as the song faded to black and then to the score page. Yamika had won again by only 5 points!

She grinned at Mizu. "See, fair and square I still beat you."

He sneered. "You got lucky. Rematch."

The crowd jeered.

"It seems you are only a sore loser," she sneered right back. "I won so you keep your stakes." She jumped off the platform and stepped into Sesshomaru's arms.

As they walked off Mizu whispered. "Oh no my dear. We're just getting started." He narrowed his eyes as he stepped off the platform. His friend joined him.

"So when do we attack?"

"When they'll least expect it and when we can't be seen. Trail them, Ruin. As it gets dark tell me where they are heading."

Ruin nodded and snuck off after the couple.

Mizu himself left the arcade in the direction of his home. He had wanted Yamika a lot longer than that man had, and how he had gotten her before himself Mizu wanted to know. If he couldn't have her, no one would.


	16. Some Helpful Advice

_**Dancing Obsession****  
Chapter 15  
Some Helpful Advice**_

Yamika and Sesshomaru finally reached the park after two hours of being out. They settled down in front of a tree, looking out at parents playing with their kids, or kids playing with their friends. She sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I've always wanted one of those."

"Wanted what? A bench?"

She nudged him in the arm and laughed. "No, a kid silly."

"Ah. There's that as well. Well tell you what. If things get serious and we finally figure everything out, I'll help you get one."

She scoffed. "You're just saying that. You don't really want to be a father, do you?"

"Of course I do. Nearly every guy does. Just not so soon."

"Well yeah. And especially not with what we've got going on."

He nodded. "Like I said if we get this all figured out, I'll help you by providing the other half of the kid's DNA."

"We'll see what happens." She rubbed at her arms. "Kinda cold. And I've got this weird feeling like someone's watching us."

He took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. "I'll kill anyone who dares try and take you away."

"I'd have to be willing to go. There's no such thing as stealing a girlfriend or boyfriend away." She snuggled down in the grass and leaned against him. "It's just a scapegoat excuse."

"True."

They laid there in silence for awhile, the only movement being their breathing.

"Hey Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think we were like in our past lives?"

He thought for a few minutes. "I think we were caring and loving to each other. Ready to die for the other. Willing to give up anything and everything just to be with each other. What about you?"

"I think that too. I just wonder what will happen once we remember."

"Probably nothing." His stomach rumbled. "Hey, how about some pizza?"

She laughed. "Alright. And I'm buying this time."

He got up and helped her up. "No, it's the man's job to do the paying."

She pinned him to the tree. "Not this time." She smiled. "Just let me this time, ok?"

He laughed. "If you're going to be this forceful we should just go back to your house for food."

"Very funny. Come on, I'm hungry too."

Ruin, who had been sitting on the other side of the tree, got up and hurried towards the closest pizza place to get a booth before them. He took a seat in the back, facing the kitchen and so that anyone coming in would only see the back of his head. A waitress came up to him, pulling out her notepad. "What can I get'cha?"

"A small pizza and coke please."

She nodded and wrote it down before leaving to the kitchen.

The bell on the front door jingled as it opened, and he heard Yamika's voice.

"Ah, I love the smell of pizza in the afternoon." She led Sesshomaru to the back of the restaurant, to the same booth they had a few days ago. While there was someone behind them, she paid him no mind.

"So cheese sticks again?"

"Oh yeah. How about we get the same thing as last time?"

"Sure. You're paying, get what you want."

"Alright, that makes is easy then."

The waitress dropped off the coke before taking their order.

"Oh hey, I remember you two. So you did decide to keep him," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I did."

"Let's see if I remember, two cokes and a pepperoni pizza. With a side order of cheese sticks."

"Yes ma'am, that about wraps it up."

"Those memory games sure are helping. I'll have those sticks out for you in no time." The waitress took their unopened menus from them and disappeared back into the kitchen again.

Sesshomaru sighed and lit up a cigarette. "If only memory games would help us in our situation."

Yamika gave him a warning look and nodded over her shoulder, indicating they were within hearing range of another person.

"Right. So what do you think we should all do tonight?"  
"All?"

"Yeah, the whole gang. Could go out and see the fireworks. It's the last day of the carnival you know."

"Hm, well I was kinda hoping you and I could walk on the boardwalk again. I liked it last time. We've got all the time in the world to have fun with them, so I want to spend time with you." She smiled. "If that's alright with you, of course."

"Yeah, that's fine. Guess I didn't really think of that option." He put the half finished cigarette in the try and took her hands in his. "Hopefully we can figure everything out then."

"When do you want to start heading there?"

"About 8, when the sun's setting. Make the perfect atmosphere on the docks, wouldn't you say?"

She nodded in agreement and the waitress handed her the plate of cheese sticks after handing off a small pizza to the booth behind her.

"And your pizza will be right out."

"Thank you very much… um, pardon me, but we never got your name."

"It's Suzanne."

"I'll remember next time we come in then Suzanne. I'm Yamika, and this is my boyfriend Sesshomaru."

"I'll remember that next time you come in as well," Suzanne said with a smile. "Hard to forget you two. Cutest couple ever to come in here, and I've seen a lot. Soon as you walked in here the first time I knew you guys were meant for each other."

Yamika blushed. "We're kinda thinking the same thing."

"Then girl, hold on tight and never let go. If you've found someone made for you, it'll go on through the ages, through each life you have. Love is a very powerful thing, and can even save lives. Once you tap into it, nothing is out of reach." She thought for a second. "Well a cure for cancer is one thing out of reach, but you get the gist of what I mean."

Yamika laughed. "Yeah, I do." She stared into Sesshomaru's amber eyes. "Not planning on letting go any time soon. Used my special edition Gorilla Glue."

He smiled back at her.

"I'll leave you two alone again and see if your pie is ready. Nice getting to know you two. And Sesshomaru, don't break her heart."

"Not planning on it any time soon, don't you worry."

Suzanne gave one last smile before vanishing into the kitchen again.

Ruin in the booth behind them had paid his bill and got up to leave. Mizu wouldn't like this.


	17. Never Let Go

_**Dancing Obsession****  
Chapter 16  
Never Let Go**_

At 8 sharp, Yamika was standing up on the railing with him behind her, holding her weight up as they watched the setting sun.

"Don't think I've seen a sight more beautiful than a sunset. Tokyo lights don't even compare."

"I know of a few things more beautiful."

She frowned. "What would those be?"

"Well first off you, then you in that teddy, then you naked, in that order," he nuzzled her neck.

Laughing, she pushed him away. "Shut up goofball."

"Yuk yuk." He helped her down off the railing and the two began to walk down to the less populated area of the dock. What they didn't know is they weren't the only ones on their way down.

"So what do you think will happen when we figure this thing out?" Yamika asked, slightly swinging their joined hands back and forth.

"No idea. Hopefully nothing, and life goes on smoothly."

"Yet we're stuck with images and memories we have no need of."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Then we have the satisfaction of knowing what we were like and how we can use it as guidelines to live today. Except human."

"I dunno. Being a demon would be kinda cool, wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose. Would be nice to add a bit of real bite to play."

"Yeah, me biting you to shut you up."

"Ooh baby, go for it."

She pinned him to the nearest wall and smiled. "Don't think I won't."

"I dare you, because you know, this is just turning me on."

Just as she was about to lean in and kiss him, a bullet lodged itself into the wall next to them.

"Jesus Fucking Christ!"

Another bullet landed in his shoulder.

Yamika shrieked and tried to go to his aid, but was held back by a pair of arms.

"I told you, ma petit," Mizu said, stepping out of the shadows and continuously pointing his gun at Sesshomaru, who was on the ground and clutching his bleeding shoulder, "if I can't have you, no one will." He tossed a supply rope to Ruin, the one holding Yamika back. "Tie her up. Don't want to miss."

Yamika's face paled. "You're gonna kill me?"

"Hm, Ruin what sounds better? Rape and kill, or kill then rape?"

"It's not rape if you're willing, and I hear the dead are always willing."

Mizu howled with laughter, and aimed a random shot at Sesshomaru's leg, preventing him from getting up as Ruin tied Yamika's limbs together, hanging her arms over the lamppost above them. "That's true, so very true. And the dead don't give that satisfying scream."

Ruin stepped back to admire his work. "No way she's getting out of that."

Mizu stepped up to her, all the while still aiming his gun at Sesshomaru, who was steadily loosing bits of blood. "So, shall we get it on? Or should I just skip ahead a few chapters to read your ending?"

She spat in his face.

"Well, that answers my question." He stepped back again. "You could've had a bit of fun before you went. But I guess you're to stubborn, even in death." He cocked the gun and aimed it at her. "So long, ma petit."

The gun went off and Yamika screwed her eyes shut, waiting for impact. None came. She opened one eye, and immediately choked back a cry. Sesshomaru had stepped in front of her to take the bullet. "You fool! Why?"

He laughed, a bit of blood dripping down his chin. "I heard it in a Disney movie once. 'People do crazy things, when they're in love'." He turned to the two men. "I've still got enough strength to kick the shit out of you. Maybe I'll rip your throats out instead." His eyes lit up brighter in the night, and faint markings appeared on his face and wrists. "Actually, I feel good enough to go the whole nine yards, and feed you to the sharks." He stepped forward, emanating a poisonous green aura.

"Dude, what happened to your face?" Mizu asked, panicked. He fell onto the pier, Ruin following suit.

"Let's just say you shouldn't have pissed me off." He grabbed both men by the throats and squeezed as hard as he could. Just as they were about to pass out for lack of air, he flung them into the ocean below. He gave one last laugh before he dropped to his kneed and fell himself.

"Sesshomaru!" Yamika shrieked. She yanked and pulled and nearly tore her wrists out of her sockets, but she managed to free herself and ran to him. "Baby, are you ok? Come on, talk to me. You'll be alright. We'll get you home."

He leaned over and coughed up blood, the features on his face fading back to nothing.

Struggling, she did the best she could to support his weight, and was able to carry him at least to her apartment, keeping him conscious by talking to him. She could only get him to the lawn before she couldn't take it anymore. She ran into the house and broke an alarm "Help, someone help us! Sesshomaru's been shot!"

In no time flat, everyone made it downstairs and helped her carry him up into her room. She got him out of his jacket and shirt and found the bullet lodged in his stomach, blood pouring out still from there, and from the wound in his pants.

"I know what to do, but it won't be easy, since we'll be doing this makeshift," Miroku said. "I'll need some pliers and some help getting him undressed the rest of the way. Yamika, get some cool water and rags and keep him awake, we can't have him slip under. Sango, call his brother and get him, Kagome, and Naraku over now."

The girls nodded and each went to do their own task, Ayame getting a pair of unused needle nose pliers from the kitchen and running it back up. Koga helped Miroku strip off the ruined pants and boxers and tossed them to the side. Yamika returned with the water and rags.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"No but the bullets need to come out before he loses any more blood. Koga, help her out and mop up the blood that comes out."

She got on the bed and lifted his head into her lap, mopping his sweating brow as he groaned in pain.

"Miroku I swear to god you push those things further down I'll get up and rip your head off," he groaned through gritted teeth.

"If I don't get them out you'll die. You're not immortal."

"I know, it's just the pain talking."

By the time the others arrived at the house, two of the three bullets had been pried out, leaving just the one in his stomach.

Miroku backed off. "I can't."

Yamika paused in dapping his brow. "What do you mean you can't? It's the last one."

"The other two weren't in major organs. This one is too close. If I try moving it, I risk killing him." He looked at Yamika closely. "In surgery, doctors would say the same thing. Either way, he's dying."

Koga finished dressing the wound on his shoulder. "There has to be something-"

"If there was I'd be doing it right now." He put a hand on Yamika's shoulder. "Right now all we can do is wait. We'll leave you two alone."

Everyone left the room as promised, leaving Yamika stunned. Just a few hours ago, he had been fine, walking with her around the streets of Tokyo. Now, he was on his deathbed. Her bed. Where they had made love just the previous night.

He gave a weak chuckle. "Have to love the irony. My lover's bed is my place of death."

"Don't talk like that. You can still pull through." Tears brimmed her eyes. "You can't go. Not now. Not when we're so close. "

"Babe I'm surprised I've lived this long." He looked up at her. "Some way to go, huh? Would've preferred it being during sex, but you know how the big guy up there works. Always has to be a dick." His eyes grew glossy and slid closed.

"Sesshomaru?"

Silence met her ears.

"Please, don't be gone, not now."

Still, silence.

"Sesshomaru!"

Ringing pounded around her. And then, she remembered something. 'Then girl, hold on tight and never let go. If you've found someone made for you, it'll go on through the ages, through each life you have. Love is a very powerful thing, and can even save lives. Once you tap into it, nothing is out of reach.'

"I love you, and I always will." She leaned over, and kissed him.

Then, suddenly, it all came back to her. Everything about their past came to her, and with it, her old appearance came too. Her vision became sharper, her ears dissolved and reappeared on her head. Fangs and claws grew, and her clothes changed to a black and red wedding dress. In her lap, Sesshomaru had also changed. He was no longer his human self, but demon self. His wounded arm faded away up to the scar from this morning, and the bullet in his stomach was pushed out and healed before her eyes. His best dress robes and boa appeared on his body. His eyes opened slowly. "Yamika?"

Tears flowed out of control out of eyes. "We're back to the way we were. And you're alive."

He slowly sat up, confirming he really was there. "We're alive."

She couldn't help it but flung herself on to his back and sobbed. "Never do that again!"

He door burst opened and in came the rest of the crew, Shippo in tow, dressed exactly how they all were before they were ported. It was then they saw Sesshomaru alive and up, and screamed in delight. Mixes of tears of joy and hugs were passed around, and Kirara even joined in by turning into her demon form and dancing on her hind legs.

It wasn't until things calmed down that Yamika thought of something. "Guys, what about Sakotse?"

Sesshomaru snarled. "She's getting what she deserves for ruining our wedding night."

"No bro, add in the whole wedding. Yamika's still not even your wife," InuYasha said.

"Bah, don't remind me."

"Well how do we even get back?" Yamika asked. "She said on love's first true kiss."

Without warning, Sesshomaru captured her lips with his, and gave her a romantic kiss they hadn't shared in ages. Energy pulsated around them all, and each pulse the room became darker and darker, and another light and air came clearer. They were home. On the last pulse, they were in the ruined yard where the wedding was held. Flowers and leaves were strewn about, and remains of a few people were still there.

Sango stood in awe. "What happened while we were gone?"

Naraku stood and looked at them home. "More importantly, what happened to the palace?"

A glowing barrier stood around each and every shougi wall, leaving not one corner unprotected.

"Looks like she moved right in," Miroku said, "but her barrier can't hold for long. InuYasha?"

The dog hanyou nodded and drew his Tetsuiga. Vapors encircled it and made the blade blood red. "This'll do the trick." He leapt up and hacked at the barrier, and made an entrance just big enough for all of them to enter. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded and walked in to confront the demon behind the disaster area they once called home.


End file.
